A Royal Flush COMPLETE
by SlyGriff
Summary: Hermione Granger is the sole survivor when Voldemort attacks her home. Albus is sent to retrieve her and brings his Potions Master along. How will our favorite Slytherin react when he find out the truth about Hermione? R/R COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A Royal Flush**

**Summery: **Hermione Granger is the sole survivor when Voldemort attacks her home. Albus is sent to retrieve her and brings his Potions Master along. How will our favorite Slytherin react when he find out the truth about Hermione? R/R

**Author's Note: **THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW HBP. SEVERUS AND OTHER CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THOSE TYPE OF STORIES THEN DON'T READ AND DON'T LEAVE REVIEWS JUST TO SAY IT SUCKS OR YOU DON'T LIKE IT!

**Chapter 1**

Hermione Granger was sitting in her room playing poker on her computer when her mother yelled for her to come downstairs.

"Hermione, could you come downstairs please." Larissa Granger called out sadly.

Hermione finished her hand and turned off the game. As she walked into the living room she found her mom and dad sitting on the sofa. Her mother looked as if she was trying very hard not to cry.

"Mum? Dad? What's wrong?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Sit down honey." Richard Granger said in a comforting tone.

Hermione did as he said. After a few moments her mother took a breath and began explaining.

"I…I just got this letter from your grandmother. It's your Uncle Philippe. He's dead." Larissa replied sadly as the tears she was trying to hold back began falling.

"Oh no! What happened?" Hermione gasped, as the sadness and disbelief reflected on her face.

"According to your grandmother, he was coming downstairs when he tripped on the carpet and fell. The healer said he broke his neck and died instantly." Richard explained quietly as he held his wife in his arms.

"So what's going to happen now?" Hermione pleaded. She had her head bowed as she waited to hear what was going to happen next.

"I don't know. I'm…I'm going to get started on dinner. It should be ready in an hour." Larissa answered.

Hermione and Richard watched as Larissa walked into the kitchen. They both knew that when she was worried she would always do something to keep her mind occupied.

"Dad, is…is mum going to be all right? This has to be hard for her." Hermione questioned as she sadly stared after her mother.

"I don't know little one. Your mother is strong, but losing Philippe has to be hard for her. Plus we both know she needs something to occupy her mind when she's hurt, sad or angry." Richard sighed as he patted her hand.

She nodded. She stood up, kissed her dad's cheek and headed back upstairs. Like her mother she too needed something to occupy her mind. She sat at her computer and started a new game of poker.

************************************************************************

Meanwhile, a meeting was going on at Hogwarts between Albus and Minerva. They were sitting in Albus's office discussing the war with Voldemort as well the Order of the Phoenix's spy Severus Snape.

"Albus, he can't keep doing this. I'm afraid that he will be killed the next time he is summoned." Minerva pleaded sadly.

"I agree. I have spoke of this to Severus, but he refuses to stop. He feels he still owes the Wizarding world something." Albus sighed exhaustedly as he stared at the numerous pieces of parchment scattered on his desk.

"That's absurd! How many lives has he saved by his work! Voldemort has to know that Severus is no longer on his side!" Minerva exclaimed.

Albus could only nod. Just then the subject of their conversation entered the office. Severus walked over to them and plopped down heavily in the arm chair next to Minerva. He ran his hand over the back of his neck as he tilted his head from left to right. He took a deep breath then began to speak.

"The Dark Lord was happy about something. He sent out Lucius and a few others on a raid. I don't know the target and he didn't say, but whoever it was, he said it would send a message to you and Harry Potter." Severus explained, the exhaustion evident in his tone.

Before Albus could speak, an alarm began sounding. It sounded like the blaring of a fire engine siren. He looked to his left and saw where it was coming from. The color drained from his face as he jumped to his feet. He opened his desk and pulled out two things. A sealed letter and what Severus assumed was a port key in the form of a crystal figurine of a unicorn.

"Albus, what's going on?" Minerva asked in alarm.

"I have no time to explain. Severus, do you have your traveling potions kit on you?" Albus replied franticly.

"Yes sir." Severus informed him.

"Good, you come with me. Minerva, remain here until I return." Albus instructed.

Albus walked from behind his desk, took hold of Severus's arm and the two disappeared as the port key activated. Minerva was left confused as the alarm finally shut off. A few seconds later Albus and Severus appeared in a house. Severus looked around. He could tell it was a muggle home.

They were standing in a foyer of some kind. On the wall to his left there was a oval shaped mirror framed in a red wood frame. Beneath the mirror was a three legged end table made of the same wood as the mirror's frame. On the right wall was a floral arrangement. The flowers were plastic pink, blue and purple roses. They were bent to form a heart shaped wreath. He also noticed the floor was a deep burgundy plush carpet.

"This way." Albus whispered.

Quietly the two left the foyer and entered the living room. The sight that met them was horrendous. There was a family of three laying on the floor. Blood spattered on the walls and pooling beneath the three bodies. Albus rushed to the body of the young girl. The only one who still had their head attached.

"Please be alive." Albus whispered.

"What's going on? Who lives here?" Severus asked.

"Thank Merlin." he sighed in relief as he felt the strong pulse under his fingertips. "I'll explain, but not here. We have to get her out of here and quick." he explained.

Severus nodded. He watched as he removed the letter, broke the seal and left it on the coffee table. He then magically placed a spatter of blood on the letter to make it seem as if the letter was already there. Albus scorgified the girl's clothes, gathered her into his arms and removed the port key.

"Severus, grab hold of the port key. The authorities will be here any second." Albus said.

Severus grabbed the port key and the three disappeared. They reappeared outside the gates of a large castle. Severus recognized the castle at once. Before he could say anything Albus burst through the gates and hurried for the castle. For an old man, Albus sure could move pretty fast.

Severus didn't have much time to take in the castle, but took in what he could. The castle was smaller than Hogwarts, but no less breath taking. The stones were what looked like grey granite. There were four towers. One facing each direction. North, south, east and west.

He could make out an orchard to his right. His sense of smell told him there was a garden off to the left. As they headed for the castle, he saw a beautiful white marble fountain. The fountain had a statue of what he assumed was a water sprite that had water flowing from her open mouth, the finger tips of her left hand and the flute that she held in her right hand

"Albus, what are we doing here? And are we where I think we are?" Severus asked as he hurried to keep up.

"Yes, we are where you think we are. As to why, let us get her inside and I'll notify her grandmother. Although I'm sure she already knows." Albus answered.

They entered the castle and scared the daylights out of two house elves. The elves were not expecting anyone to be coming by the castle that night. Their Mistress was suppose to arrive in the morning. So the arrival of the two wizards was a bit of a surprise to them.

"Master Dumbledore! Oh no! What has happened to Mistress?" one elf asked.

"She was attacked. Lily, go prepare her room. Rose, go fetch her grandmother at once." Albus replied.

Both elves disappeared and Albus led the way up the large stair case. Within moments the elf Lily appeared and led them into a bedroom. Albus gently laid the girl on the bed and Lily snapped her fingers. The young girl was instantly in a pair of pajamas. It was then Severus saw just who the young girl was. It was Hermione Granger!

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2

**A Royal Flush**

Summery: Hermione Granger is the sole survivor when Voldemort attacks her home. Albus is sent to retrieve her and brings his Potions Master along. How will our favorite Slytherin react when he find out the truth about Hermione? R/R

**Author's Note:** THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW HBP. SEVERUS AND OTHER CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THOSE TYPE OF STORIES THEN DON'T READ AND DON'T LEAVE REVIEWS JUST TO SAY IT SUCKS OR YOU DON'T LIKE IT!

**Chapter 2  
**  
Severus couldn't believe this! He was standing in the mansion of the Royal family of the British Wizarding world and Hermione Granger was laying in the bed. He didn't understand what was going on.

"Severus, I need a pain relieving potion and a reviving potion." Albus instructed.

Severus removed his kit and withdrew the two potions and handed them to Albus. He watched as Albus poured the reviving potion down Hermione's throat. A few seconds later she slowly came too.

"Ohhh. My head." Hermione moaned.

"Take this Hermione." Albus said as he handed her the pain relieving potion.

Hermione quickly downed the potion. Within seconds the pain she felt vanished. Slowly she sat up. Albus pulled the pillows up to help prop her against the mahogany headboard. Hermione took a few breaths then spoke.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me." Albus answered.

"Well, I remember mum getting a letter from grandmother telling her Uncle Philippe had died when he fell down the stairs at his home. I was upstairs while she worked on dinner. We ate then we went into the living room." Hermione said.

"You don't remember anything else?" Albus questioned.

Hermione sat there thinking. Severus just stood there not quite sure what to do. Suddenly Hermione let out a gasp. Her eyes went wide and they began to fill her brown eyes. She looked from Severus to Albus and back again.

"What is it Hermione?" Albus asked.

"I remember now. We had jut sat down to watch TV when suddenly there were four Death Eaters in front of us. Before we could do anything me, mum, and dad were bound. Me and my dad were forced to watch as they…as they…beat and raped my mum.

"Then they…they…did the same thing to dad. They then made me watch as they decapitated and gutted my parents. Then, for some reason they removed their masks. It was Lucius Malfoy, Rudolph LeStrange, Avery and Dolohov. Then Lucius grabbed my hair and said, "You're precious Order and Harry Potter are next." Then everything went black. I guess he knocked me out." Hermione explained as the tears fell from her eyes.

"That's what The Dark Lord meant." Severus said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"The Dark Lord sent Lucius and the others out on a raid and seemed happy about doing so. I had no idea who he meant, but now I know. I'm sorry Miss Granger. If I had known I would have alerted the Order at once." Severus said gently.

Just then the bedroom door burst open. In ran a woman wearing a set of black robes. The woman had gray hair pulled into a tight bun. She looked to be about the same age as Minerva. The woman gathered Hermione tightly into her arms and Hermione returned the hug.

"Oh my darling. Thank god you're alive. When the Aurors notified me, I was so frightened. But when they found the note, I knew you were safe." the woman said.

"I'm fine grandmother. The Headmaster and Professor Snape brought me here." Hermione said.

"Oh Albus. Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost Hermione as well. It's bad enough that Philippe is gone and now Richard and Larissa. I owe you so much." the woman said as she faced Albus.

"You owe me nothing Adrienne." Albus smiled.

"Adrienne? As in Her Royal Highness Adrienne de Bourbon?!" Severus exclaimed.

"Yes. And you must be the infamous Severus Snape. Potions Master of Hogwarts and spy for the Order of the Phoenix." Adrienne answered.

Severus was in shock! Not only was he standing before the Queen of the British Wizarding world, but he just found out that his student Hermione Granger was her granddaughter. How does one recover from something like that? All he could do was nod.

"Rose." Adrienne said.

"Yes Mistress Adrienne." Rose said as she curtsied.

"Go get some broth and hot tea for Hermione." Adrienne instructed.

The elf nodded and disappeared. Adrienne then turned and faced Hermione.

"I want you to drink the broth and tea and get some sleep. Severus, do you have a dreamless draught for her?" Adrienne questioned.

Severus removed the potion. Hermione sat the potion on the nightstand as Rose returned. Adrienne kissed Hermione's forehead and led Albus and Severus from the room. They went downstairs and entered the study. Adrienne poured them each a glass of Brandy as they sat down.

"Now, Severus, I'm sure you're wondering how a supposedly muggle born witch is my granddaughter. Well, that's a long tale and it's time you know. Especially since I, or rather Hermione has a request of you." Adrienne said.

"What's that your highness?" Severus asked.

"It's Adrienne to you unless we are in a formal setting. I suggest you get comfortable. It may take a while to explain everything." Adrienne answered.

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 3

**A Royal Flush**

Summery: Hermione Granger is the sole survivor when Voldemort attacks her home. Albus is sent to retrieve her and brings his Potions Master along. How will our favorite Slytherin react when he find out the truth about Hermione? R/R

**Author's Note: **THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW HBP. SEVERUS AND OTHER CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THOSE TYPE OF STORIES THEN DON'T READ AND DON'T LEAVE REVIEWS JUST TO SAY IT SUCKS OR YOU DON'T LIKE IT!

**Chapter 3**

The three sat in three plush arm chairs near the empty fireplace. A crystal chandelier was hanging in the center of the room, giving off plenty of light. Through out the room several Tiffany lamps were light, making the room feel warm and welcoming.

Adrienne sat in one of the chairs with Severus and Albus sitting in front of her. Albus was sitting almost in a relaxed pose, while Severus sat straight up with his feet planted firmly on the floor. Adrienne was sitting much like Albus.

Severus saw that there were tear marks going down her face and saw more tears were still in her eyes from seeing that her granddaughter was safe and alive. He called on all those etiquette lessons from his childhood.

_'After all, it wasn't everyday you found yourself sitting in front of Royalty.' _he thought as he waited for Adrienne to speak.

"This tale begins forty five years ago. At the time, Voldemort was know as Tom Riddle. It was five years later was when I realized he would be a problem." She saw how Severus flinched at the name, but continued her story. "At the time The Royal Families of the world were still in command of their Wizarding communities. When he became Lord Voldemort, I began making plans. As you know, my husband Nicholas died shortly after Larissa was born.

"The years passed. Mostly in chaos. People were dying and disappearing all over Britain. Wizards, witches, and muggles alike. When Larissa was eighteen she met Richard. He was the youngest son of King Sergio of Italy. By that time I had decided to let the Minister of Magic to take over and for the family to go into hiding. Larissa and Richard married and went to live as muggles. They changed their last name to Granger.

"Despite Voldemort disappearing after trying to kill Harry Potter, I knew he would return one day. When he did in Hermione's fourth year I knew it was time for the Royal Families to resurface. The other Royal Families looked to me as a guide. Philippe was preparing to become King. I was preparing to step down as Queen. I was getting too old to continue and with Voldemort getting stronger, I knew I would not be able to fight against him.

"Unfortunately he died in an accident in his home. It was then up to Larissa. With her and Richard now dead the responsibility of the throne falls onto Hermione. She is ready, as we spoke often of such situations. I never thought that Voldemort would have the guts to attack a member of any royal family. Let alone mine." Adrienne explained, as Severus once more cringed at Voldemort's name.

"Adrienne, I don't believe Voldemort knew that Hermione and her parents were part of your family. If he had, I know he would have thought twice about attacking." Albus told her.

"Albus is right your high…I mean Adrienne. He was trying to send a message to Albus and Potter by attacking his best friend." Severus added.

"You're probably right. Now comes the request for you Severus." Adrienne said.

"I'm at your service." Severus said.

"Right. I want you to give up spying." she stated.

Severus began to say something, but she stopped him.

"Now, before you start protesting hear me out. You aren't the only spy within Voldemort's ranks. I have several of my own. What I will need from you is to watch over Hermione when she returns to Hogwarts. Once she is announced as Queen I feel Voldemort will attempt to have her assassinated. I want you to protect her for me." Adrienne said.

"Other spies? How? I mean, surely the Dark Lord would have found them wouldn't he?" Severus questioned, confusion and disbelief written on his face.

"You give him far too much credit Severus. He is not as smart as most think he is. My spies are well hidden within his ranks. From the lowest Death Eater to those within his Inner Circle." Adrienne smiled as she saw the Potions Master calm slightly

"You do realize there are Death Eater's children as well as a few seventh years that have taken the Dark Mark at Hogwarts as well. Miss Granger is in greater danger at the school. Especially once news gets out of who she is." Severus explained.

"I'm aware of that. That's why I'm asking you to watch over her. I'm sure her friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, will help watch over her when you can not be near her." she replied calmly, with a slight smile.

"I will do everything in my power to protect her." Severus swore. Despite the fact that that there were still too many possibilities that could lead to Hermione being injured or killed.

"Hermione was right about you." Adrienne smiled.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked in confusion.

"She told me that even though you try to deny it, you truly are a brave and noble wizard. Do not go saying you're not. I know of the mistakes you've made as a young man. However, everyone makes mistakes. You have changed from that young boy you were, into the man you are now. You have saved many by spying for the Order." Adrienne answered; Severus didn't know what to say.

"Now, it's late and I'm sure Minerva is wondering where you are. Albus you return to Hogwarts and fill her in. Severus, it would be safer for you if you remain here. The magic surrounding this place will keep Voldemort for not only finding you, but will also block the pain you fell when you are summoned." Adrienne instructed.

"Are you sure? I don't want to put you or your granddaughter in danger." he asked.

"I insist Severus. Now, Ivy." Adrienne called.

"Yes Mistress." Said yet another elf.

"Please take Master Severus upstairs to the guest room next to Hermione. He is your charge. Should he need anything, you will get it." Adrienne instructed gently.

"Oh yes Mistress!" the elf said excitedly.

The elf took the Potions Master by the hand and led him away. Adrienne and Albus smiled as they watched them leave. Adrienne walked Albus to the front door. Albus paused and faced his friend.

"How long until Hermione tells him of the real reason she wanted him as her guard?" Albus asked.

"I give her until sundown tomorrow. I wonder what he's going to think about that though?" Adrienne replied.

"He'll take to the notion just fine. After all, I have seen the way he has been looking at her over the past year. Besides, thanks to her use of the time turner, she's now technically twenty." Albus chuckled.

"Good night old friend." Adrienne laughed.

Albus apparated back to Hogwarts. Adrienne let out a sigh. All her family was gone except for Hermione. Slowly she made her way upstairs. As she paused at Hermione's room, she looked in. She smiled at what she saw.

There in a chair next to Hermione's bed was Severus. He was gently holding her hand and speaking quietly to her. Softly she closed the door and headed for her own bedroom. It seemed that things just might work out after all. Especially if her and Albus were correct in their assumptions about Hermione and Severus.

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **I added the name of the fourth Death Eater that I forgot about in chapter 2. Sorry about that!

**A Royal Flush  
**  
**Summery: **Hermione Granger is the sole survivor when Voldemort attacks her home. Albus is sent to retrieve her and brings his Potions Master along. How will our favorite Slytherin react when he find out the truth about Hermione? R/R  
**  
Author's Note: **THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW HBP. SEVERUS AND OTHER CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THOSE TYPE OF STORIES THEN DON'T READ AND DON'T LEAVE REVIEWS JUST TO SAY IT SUCKS OR YOU DON'T LIKE IT!

**Beta's notes: **Queen Ruby here please leave a review and fell free to point out anything I missed. Better yet, volunteer to be a second beta since I can't catch everything. In addition, the Hitler comment is mine I am a history major and from my lousy math Tom was alive for Hitler. I thought it fit and sounded like something he might think about. Any taking offence should yell at me not the author.

**Chapter 4**

Severus had been at the royal castle for two days. Each night he would sit at Hermione's bedside and hold her hand gently. Trying to figure out the confusion that was running rampant in his mind. A few times he had found himself almost reaching out to brush his hands across the young woman's face, but somehow managed to stop himself.

On the morning of his third day, he found himself sitting in the library thinking. Adrienne had practically ordered him to stay put within the castle. Then of course there were the thoughts of Hermione.

_'Don't go there Severus.' _His mind ordered.

_*But what am I feeling? Hell, for the past two nights I've snuck into her room just to watch her sleep for Merlin's sake!* _He argued back.

"Hello Professor Snape." Hermione greeted warmly as she walked into the library.

"Hello your Highness." Severus replied in a bored tone as he once more turned his eye to the book he was holding.

"Please don't call me that. At least not unless we are in a formal setting." she sighed as she sat in the chair beside him.

Severus nodded. Hermione sat there quietly as she began reading the book she had brought in with her. As he pretended to read, he watched her covertly. Calling on his abilities as a spy to study her. He was wondering if this young 17 year-old would be able to rule let alone hold her own with Voldemort. For over an hour he studied her. Then, he decided to ask the question that had been nagging him since his meeting with Albus and Adrienne the night he arrived.

"Why did you want me as your guard?" He asked as his eyes rose to meet hers.

"I was wondering when you would ask." She said with a sly smile playing on her lips.

She closed her book and took her time as she gathered her thoughts. A few moments later she spoke.

"I selected you for several reasons. One, you know Voldemort and his Death Eaters, how they think and operate. Two, even though you won't admit it, you are brave and strong. I knew you would be able to protect me and I could seek your advice and support. The final reason is a bit personal." She blushed slightly as she took a calming breath. "That reason is, over the past two years I have fallen in love with you."

"It started during my fifth year. At first, I thought it was just a crush. By the end of that year, I realized it was no crush. All I could think about was seeing you. Being able to hear your voice, look into your eyes."

"Then, there was that awful night at the beginning of my sixth year. You had just returned from a Death Eater meeting. I was helping Poppy that night in the hospital wing. When Hagrid brought you in, I was terrified. Me and Poppy worked on you for nearly three hours. I wanted to tell you then that I loved you, but I knew it would only put you in danger." She finished with a glow in her eyes.

He stared into her eyes, trying to figure out the glow that was there. He saw the love, admiration, trust, hope and the bit of fear she felt. Her eyes were a golden amber color. Her hair that had once been bushy now cascaded down her shoulders and back in a wave of soft curls.

_'Did she really love him? Is that what he was feeling toward her? Did he love her in return?' _He thought. He thought back over the past two years as well. It was then that he realized that he had unconsciously been watching her as well.

As he thought, he also realized a few more things.

_'She was no longer the little child she had once been. She has also grown into a very beautiful young woman.' _He thought once more.

"I don't know what to say." He said, his voice sounding so foreign to him at the moment.

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted to be up front with you. I don't expect anything from you. Now that you know, I hope it won't affect your decision." She replied.

"It won't. I told your grandmother I would do this and I will. In addition, I've just realized that I've been watching you over the past two years as well. Although I didn't know it at the time, not until you told me how you felt about me." He said, wondering how he missed how much his thoughts did circle around her.

Hermione smiled mischievously. She closed the gap between them and pressed her lips against his unmoving ones. She smiled, got to her feet and headed for the door. As quick as lightning he was out of his chair. He grabbed her wrist and spun her to face him. 

"What the bloody hell was that suppose to be?" He asked forcefully.

"A kiss." She answered as she feigned innocence.

"That was no kiss." He said.

Before Hermione could move, Severus gathered her into his arms and captured her mouth possessively. One hand was tangled tightly in the soft curls of her hair, holding her lips to his. The other was slowly drawing small circles against her back. His tongue slithered into her mouth, teasing hers, before claiming it with his own. He felt the way her body seemed to mold perfectly with his. The way her body responded to his caresses and his kisses.

_'Mmm. If I had know he could kiss like this I would have made my move a long time ago.' _She thought wickedly.

Hermione's hands slid sensually up his chest and locked around his neck. Severus let out a low groan and deepened the kiss. Pulling her as close as their clothing would allow. Wanting her to feel what her sweet body pressed against his was doing to him. She sighed as she felt his hard-on pressing against her. She smiled with the knowledge that it was for her and her alone.

Finally, he let her pull back slightly. His raven eyes stared intently into her amber ones, which were glowing. The hand that had been tangled in her hair, was now gently brushing against her cheek. He felt her shiver as his thumb grazed her kiss swollen lips, as he yet released his hold on her. He knew what she had done and a part of him was proud.

"You set me up." He whispered.

"So what if I did?" She countered, still trying to catch the breath he had stolen with his kiss and feeling his body react to her they way it was.

"I'll make a Slytherin out of you yet." He purred seductively.

She slowly pulled out of his embrace. At the door she gave him one last longing look, before she exited the library. He sighed as he sat down. Quickly having to readjust his pants, then began thinking. Trying once more to figure out the complete enigma that was Hermione Granger de Bourbon.

Voldemort was pissed. He had been trying to summon Severus, but with no luck. The traitor would die, but first, there was something more pressing that had to be handled. His spy at the Ministry had informed him of Lucius's mistake.

"Lucius, step foreword." Voldemort hissed.

"Yes my lord." Lucius bowed then regained his arrogant stature. Since he felt he was the closest to Nobility since the royal families went into hiding, he thought he was God. Until his grave mistake that was.

"What do you know of the family you killed last night?" Voldemort asked with a false sweetness.

"It was the mudblood friend of Potter and her parents." Lucius answered confidently.

"Wrong you fool! Cruico!" Voldemort screamed.

Lucius fell to the floor screaming and writhing in pain. Voldemort's red eyes glowing in angrily at Lucius. Five minutes later Voldemort removed the curse and started at his follower as he slowly got to his feet.

"It turns out the mudblood is no mudblood at all! She is the only granddaughter of Adrienne de Bourbon! Now, she will become the new Queen of the wizarding world! Thanks to you and your lack of information, you have caused more problems for me!" Voldemort yelled.

"I…I didn't know my Lord. I swear." Lucius pleaded, turning pale.

"Cruico!" Voldemort screamed

Lucius fell to the ground once more and Voldemort reveled in his pain filled screams. He only removed the spell after Lucius lost control of his bodily functions. Voldemort now not only had the Order and the Ministry on his back, but he would eventually have the Royal Family to deal with as well. Something he didn't want.

_'At least Hitler got to taste some power until America helped kick his ass.' _He thought bitterly. _'Hitler had no idea how easy he had it.'_

T.B.C


	5. Chapter 5

**A Royal Flush**

Summery: Hermione Granger is the sole survivor when Voldemort attacks her home. Albus is sent to retrieve her and brings his Potions Master along. How will our favorite Slytherin react when he find out the truth about Hermione? R/R

**Author's Note: **THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW HBP. SEVERUS AND OTHER CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THOSE TYPE OF STORIES THEN DON'T READ AND DON'T LEAVE REVIEWS JUST TO SAY IT SUCKS OR YOU DON'T LIKE IT!

**Author's Note: **This story is being Beta as I go. Just so you know.

**Beta's notes: **Shameless plug here when you done reading this story go read mine. It's 'Just a Book'. Oh I'm QueenRuby. You can start worshiping me now.

**Chapter 5**

It had been three days since Hermione and Severus had kissed in the library. Hermione was sitting in the lush gardens. Flowers of every shape, size, color, and fragrance surrounded her. To the left was a fruit orchard. With lemon, orange, and apple trees. She was seated on a wooden bench with brocaded cushions made of a soft pink cotton, surrounded by Asters. The flower of her birth month. She looked up just as Adrienne approached her.

"Hermione dear, will you please come with me?" She asked a little worriedly, she had hoped this conversation could be held off, but luck was not on her granddaughter's side. Neither was time.

Hermione nodded. She got up and followed her grandmother inside. The two women entered the study. Waiting for them was Albus, Minerva and Severus. Albus and Severus were having a quiet conversation, while Minerva was wringing her hands as she sat nervously next to Albus. When Adrienne cleared her throat, all eyes turned on her and Hermione. Minerva eagerly got to her feet and gathered Hermione into a warm hug.

"Hermione, I was shocked when Albus told me who you really were. I always knew you were special my dear." Minerva said with pride sparkling in her eyes.

"Thank you Professor. I wanted to tell you, but it was safer that you not know. My family didn't want to take any chances on me being discovered before it was time for the family to return to the throne." Hermione said with a sad smile.

"I understand. I'm just glad that you're safe. That's all that matters now." Minerva replied as she hugged her student once more.

Once everyone was seated once more Adrienne spoke.

"Hermione, I was hoping to hold this off, but I fear it can't be held off any longer. On Monday you will be meeting with Cornelius Fudge and replacing him. After that there is a press conference. Voldemort is getting too strong. We need to let the wizarding world know that we are now back in control." Adrienne said wearily. Her shoulders slouched and the circles under her eyes, showed the sleepless nights she had endured going over this conversation in her mind, hoping, there could have been some way to prolong the situation her only grandchild was now in.

Hermione sighed, stood up and walked toward the window. She knew it had to happen eventually. Staring out over the grounds of the castle, she watched as a group of monarch butterflies flew past, as if they didn't have a care in the world. She knew it was time she did what needed to be done.

"Very well. I am ready to do this." She said, hiding the fear and nervousness flowing through her.

"What about Hogwarts?" Minerva asked.

"I will return in September. My advisor will be sending me daily reports and I will be doing my duties from there. Although there will be times I may have to leave to handle things personally." Hermione explained.

"Who have you selected to succeed Fudge?" Albus enquired.

"Roman Treavele. He was an Unspeakable for fifteen years, before he requested a transfer to the Magical Law department under Madame Bones." She answered.

"A wonderful choice. He will make a wonderful Minister. His experience in both departments will come in handy during this war. He's also an honorable man. If he makes a promise, he comes through on it." Adrienne smiled brightly.

Hermione nodded. She remained at the window while Adrienne filled Severus, Albus and Minerva in on what would happen at the press conference. Finally everyone left the study. Everyone but Hermione and Severus. Hermione let out a weary sigh.

"You all right?" Severus asked.

"I thought you left." She said, but remained facing the grounds.

"I wanted to make sure you were all right. That's my job isn't it?" He asked as he stepped up beside her.

"So I'm just a job to you. Figures. I'm about to be Queen, my entire life made public and you think of me as only a job. Seems fitting honestly." She said, her anger beginning to surface as she turned from the window and started to walk away.

He caught a glimpse of the anger and pain his words has caused her in those reflective eyes of hers as she stormed passed him.

"That's not it." He exclaimed.

Hermione kept walking toward the door. Severus hurried over and grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"Let me go Professor Snape." She hissed as she struggled to reach her wand hidden under the back of her shirt.

"No." He said.

Severus pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. As she looked up, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Hermione struggled against him, but soon stopped. As the kiss wore on, her body melted against his. Slowly he pulled away and looked into her honey amber eyes.

"The other day you told me you loved me. After you left, all I could think about was you. For the last few nights you have haunted my dreams. Taunting me with visions, I could never receive from you.

"I'm not saying I love you Hermione, at least not yet. What I am saying is that you don't know me and I don't know you. I want to get to know you. Then we can go from there. I've realized that over the past two years you have grown into a beautiful young woman. A woman any man would be lucky to have." He whispered.

Hermione stared up at him. She stared into his dark raven eyes. She felt herself being swallowed in their depths. His words piercing her heart. Giving her hope, that perhaps there was a chance for them to be together.

"Then, where do we start?" She asked.

"Let's go for a walk. Then we can just talk. Get to know each other." He answered.

She nodded. He released her, but kept her left arm looped through his right. They made their way out onto the grounds. As they walked they talked. Severus told her of his childhood. Of his abusive father. The man that had almost killed him and his mother. His loving and caring mother. She had loved everything about life and had said that Severus was the best thing she had ever done.

"My mother was especially fond of the theater. When I was a child, she would take me to see the plays of Shakespeare. Her favorite was always Romeo and Juliet. Mine was Julius Caesar. My father was gone a lot so we had plenty of time before I began at Hogwarts to attend plays, operas or symphonies." He recalled with a small smile.

Hermione told of her own childhood. What it was like growing up in the royal family. Being taught the ways of the royals. Being trained incase the need ever came for her to take the throne after her grandmother.

"There were times when I would through a tantrum and storm out of the room during my etiquette lesson because I wanted to go swim or play like the rest of the kids. My dad would come to me and tell me, it's okay to get tired of it sometimes, but I had to understand that I wasn't like the other boys and girls. I was special. Not better than them, just different. I would always calm down and return to my lessons." she chuckled.

They walked in silence for a little while. Just taking in the serenity of the grounds. The gentle breeze blowing and the birds singing. Both enjoying a peaceful moment in a time where the future was uncertain.

"Are you scared?" He asked as they sat beneath an oak tree.

"No. My grandmother fights her battles with words and diplomacy. Me on the other hand, I fight mine with action. Voldemort is going to regret the day he returned. I intend to let the wizarding world know that his evil will no longer be tolerated." She answered, a harshness and almost evil edge to her voice.

Severus shivered slightly. He then felt sorry for anyone who crossed Hermione. Especially Voldemort. The pair returned to the castle. Hermione retreated to her rooms and took lunch there. Severus sat in the dinning room with Adrienne. The Queen noticed there was something wrong.

"Severus, something on your mind dear?" She asked.

"Just something Hermione said." He answered quietly.

"I see. So, you saw first hand that she has a dark side did you?" She asked with a smirk.

Severus nodded.

"My boy, Hermione is special. Not only is she smart as a whip, but also magically, she is the strongest in the family. Even more so than myself. She will correct all the mistakes that fool Fudge has made. You must not let her darker and brassier nature scare you." She said with a warm smile.

"What do you mean?" He asked in confusion.

"Severus, I may be old, but I'm not blind. You care for my granddaughter. I know she cares for you as well. The question now is, what are you going to do about it?" She said. Severus could only stare. Adrienne spoke once more as she got to her feet. "I will be blunt. If you love her, don't be afraid to tell her or show her. Be honest with her. That is all I'm going to say." She smiled as she walked out of the room.

Severus was as confused as ever. That night he had dinner in his rooms. He thought about the time he spent with Hermione, what she had told him a few days ago and what Adrienne had told him that afternoon. Suddenly, it hit him like a bludger.

"Sweet Merlin! I'm in love with Hermione!" He gasped.

************************************************************************

Hermione laid in bed reading. She had enjoyed her afternoon with Severus. She felt bad about what happened after. She had felt her darker side take over. A side that he needed to get used to. Once the coronation took place on Monday evening, he was going to see that side more often. Especially in public. Just then there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." She called out.

"Good evening Hermione. Am I disturbing you?" Severus asked as he walked in.

"No. Please, come in and have a seat." She answered as she closed her book and placed it on the nightstand.

As Severus walked in, he took in the vision in front of him.

Hermione sat against the large mahogany headboard. She wore a lilac silky nightgown with spaghetti straps holding it in place. He could make out the shape of her full shapely breasts, which he had dreamed of holding, licking and nibbling on the night before. He sat stiffly in the chair beside the bed.

"I've been doing some thinking. I've come to a startling revelation." He said wearily.

"Oh? What's that?" She asked inquisitively.

"I realized, that somewhere over the past two years I have fallen in love with you. I don't know how I missed it, but after the things you've told me and something your grandmother said this afternoon, it just hit me." He explained nervously.

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked as she mistook his tone of voice and the way he sat stiffly in the chair, to mean that he wasn't too happy about this little revelation.

"What? No! Hermione, I…look, I'm nervous all right! I've never been in love before! Least of all with a future Queen!" He exclaimed as he jumped to his feet and began pacing.

Hermione climbed out of bed and walked over to him. He stopped pacing and took her in. Her gown stopped just above her knees. Her well toned legs teasing him as she walked. She stopped right in front of him and placed her hand on his arm.

"Severus, I've never been in love either. We can learn together. As for me being a Queen. So what. It's not like I have to date or marry another prince. I can choose who I want to be with and I choose you Severus Snape." She said as she stared into the inky midnight depths that were his eyes.

Something in him broke. He reached out, pulled her into his arms and aggressively slid his lips over hers. Hermione gasped in surprise, but welcomed his embrace. Her arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders. Severus plunged his tongue deep into her wet, hot mouth. Her own quickly began dueling with his.

Severus slowly began gliding his hands up and down her back, bringing her closer to him. Hermione gasped as she felt his hardness press into her hip. She let out a gasped and moaned. This seemed to ignite a fire in Severus. He began walking them backward. The back of her knees collided with the bed and they tumbled onto it.

"Hermione, you better stop me." He whispered huskily.

"Now why would I want you to stop?" She asked just as huskily.

"If you don't, I won't be able to and I don't want us to do anything we might regret in the morning." he answered.

"Severus, don't stop." She said.

T.B.C


	6. Chapter 6

**A Royal Flush**

Summery: Hermione Granger is the sole survivor when Voldemort attacks her home. Albus is sent to retrieve her and brings his Potions Master along. How will our favorite Slytherin react when he find out the truth about Hermione? R/R

**Author's Note: **THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW HBP. SEVERUS AND OTHER CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THOSE TYPE OF STORIES THEN DON'T READ AND DON'T LEAVE REVIEWS JUST TO SAY IT SUCKS OR YOU DON'T LIKE IT!

**Chapter 6**

Severus froze. He couldn't believe she was telling him not to stop. Part of him told him to go ahead and finish what they had started. The other part of him told him he needed to stop and get to know her better. It was the second part of him that made him pull away from her and stand up once more.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I can't do this." He said.

"Fine. Then just go." Hermione said evenly, though he saw a flicker of anger and pain flash in her amber eyes as she too got to her feet and walked toward the window.

"Hermione, please let me explain." He started.

"Don't. Just leave Professor Snape. Now." She said forcefully.

He realized she was hurt and angry. He let out a deep sigh as he turned and left the room. Once alone, Hermione sighed sadly as she stared up at the full moon. Ten minutes later she turned out the lights, curled up under her blankets, and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

The next morning Severus and Hermione began planning for Monday's events. Hermione spent most of the day holed up in the library with her advisor, working on her speech for the press conference, and going over what was to happen during the coronation ceremony.

Severus was in meetings all day with the guards to plan out the security measures that would be enforced during the ball as well as for when they reached the Ministry of Magic for the press conference.

Adrienne, noticed the distance between the two. She decided that if things weren't settled between them by Monday morning, she would step in and do something about it. She knew the two of them belonged together and she was going to make sure that they got together. No matter what.

* * *

Monday morning dawned cloudy and overcast. It matched Severus's mood perfectly. All weekend to try and get Hermione alone, but with no luck. As he dressed his thoughts were running rampant.

'_I wish I could get her to just sit down and talk to me. I really care about her. I don't know what to do about this.' _He thought.

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in." He called out.

"Hello Severus." Adrienne said as she walked into the room.

"Hello Adrienne." He replied.

"Look, I know this is none of my business, but I noticed that this weekend there was a tension between you and Hermione. Why is that?" She asked.

"Friday night I went and talked to her. I told her that I realized I loved her. Then, hell I don't know what happened. I guess I said or did something she didn't like and now she won't talk to me." He replied as he began pacing.

"Severus, Hermione isn't some fragile little girl. She never was. If she sees something she wants, she goes for it. Consequences be damned as far as she's concerned. I suggest, that when we return from the Ministry you talk to her. I can see that you both care for one another. You can't let your personal fear get in the way. Don't be afraid to take a leap of faith." She said.

Severus stopped pacing and faced the older witch. He realized she was right. He nodded to her. Adrienne smiled and exited the room. A few moments later he followed her. The two stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting on Hermione. Ten minutes later Severus looked up at the top of the stairs and stopped breathing for a second.

* * *

Hermione wore a set of dress robes made of the finest champaign colored silk. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun. She was a vision. She walked down the stairs with her shoulders squared back and her head held high.

"You ready dear?" Adrienne asked.

"Yes grandmother. It's time we take back our kingdom and send a message to Voldemort." Hermione answered.

Severus helped her into her cloak. The three then apparated from the front hall to the Ministry of Magic. They arrived a few seconds later and were greeted by Roman Treavele.

"Hello your Majesties. Everything is set up for the press conference." He said.

"Thank you Roman. First we have to take care of Cornelius Fudge. We will meet you in the conference room in about half an hour." Hermione said.

Roman nodded, bowed slightly, then left. Adrienne, Hermione and Severus began making their way toward Cornelius's office. Ten minutes later they stood outside his door and Hermione knocked.

"Enter!" Cornelius called out.

Hermione opened the door and entered, Adrienne and Severus right behind her. Cornelius looked up from the parchment he was reading, gasped, jumped to his feet and bowed. Hermione just looked down her nose at him.

"Your Majesties! What an honor. Please, have a seat." Cornelius gushed.

"Thank you Minister. We are here for one reason." Hermione said.

"How can I help you your Majesty?" He asked.

"You, Cornelius, have run my kingdom into the ground. It is time that things change around here. Starting of course with your position. It's time you were replaced. You are hereby relieved of your position as Minister of Magic." Hermione said.

Cornelius's face became ghostly pale. He looked as if someone had just preformed a lobotomy on him. He stared at Hermione in complete and utter disbelief.

"No! Please your Majesty! I can do better! I swear!" He begged as he dropped to his knees.

"Your sniveling and groveling won't work on me. You are to pack your things and be out of here by this afternoon. If I here of you coming to the Ministry for something other than business, you will have me to deal with, and trust me, you won't like it." Hermione sneered.

Severus watched in wonderment and shock at how commanding Hermione could be. He fell in love with her even more. He smirked slightly as he watched Cornelius slowly nod his head and get to his feet.

"That concludes our business. Remember my words, Cornelius. You are to be gone from here by this afternoon." Hermione reminded him as she got to her feet.

The three turned and exited the office and made their way down to the conference room. When they arrived, the room was already filling up with reporters and other Ministry officials. Adrienne, Hermione, and Severus took their seats on a raised platform with Roman Treavele.

"You can begin moving your things in tomorrow morning Roman." Hermione said.

"I will do so first thing. Don't worry Hermione, we will fix the mistakes that Fudge has made and get everything back on track." Roman replied.

Hermione nodded. Fifteen minutes later everyone was seated and Adrienne got to her feet and approached the podium to address the crowd that had gathered.

"Thank you all for coming here. Today is a historical day for the British Wizarding world. As you all are aware, my son, Philippe, died in his home a few weeks ago, and a little over a week ago, my daughter and her husband were murdered by Death Eaters.

"Now, my granddaughter, Hermione Granger de Bourbon, will take over the throne. As of half an hour ago, Cornelius Fudge was relieved of his position as Minister of Magic. Succeeding him is Mr. Roman Treavele. At this time I would like to bring up my granddaughter." Adrienne announced.

Hermione stood up and approached the podium. Once the talking and whispering died down, she spoke.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. Tonight I will officially be made Queen. Some of you probably believe that I am a muggle born witch. I am not. My mother and father went into hiding in the muggle world for protection against Voldemort. It is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne.

"Now, onto more important issues. It is time that Voldemort realizes that he can no longer control our community. I will see to it that his reign of terror ends, once and for all. By him attacking and killing my parents, he has made a very dangerous enemy in me. I want the Wizarding community to know, his terror will continue no longer. For every innocent person he kills, three of his Death Eaters will die. Now, I will take a few questions." Hermione said.

"Your Majesty! Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet. What is Professor Severus Snape doing here?" Rita asked.

"Professor Snape is here because he has been appointed my personal body guard for when I return to Hogwarts in September." Hermione answered.

"Miss de Bourbon! Thomas Lovegood, The Quibbler. Isn't it true that Professor Snape is a Death Eater?" He asked.

"Mr. Lovegood, Professor Snape is not a Death Eater. He is a spy for our side and is no more a Death Eater than I am." Hermione answered, anger flashing in her eyes at the question.

Question after question was fired at her and she calmly answered each one. Severus watched on in awe at how well she commanded the room. For someone so young, Hermione sure knew what she was doing. He was very proud of her.

"Thank you for your time and patience. I will see you all tonight at the coronation ball. Thank you." Hermione said as she stepped away from the podium.

Adrienne, Hermione, Roman, and Severus exited the room and entered a small side chamber. Adrienne turned and faced Hermione and Severus.

"You two go on to the house. I have a few matter to discuss with Roman about this evenings festivities. I will see you later." Adrienne said.

"Yes grandma." Hermione replied.

Severus understood now what Adrienne was doing. She was giving him and Hermione a chance to settle whatever was wrong between them. Hermione and Severus nodded to Adrienne and Roman, then headed for the Atrium to apparate back to the castle.

T.B.C


	7. Chapter 7

**A Royal Flush**

Summery: Hermione Granger is the sole survivor when Voldemort attacks her home. Albus is sent to retrieve her and brings his Potions Master along. How will our favorite Slytherin react when he find out the truth about Hermione? R/R

**Author's Note: **THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW HBP. SEVERUS AND OTHER CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THOSE TYPE OF STORIES THEN DON'T READ AND DON'T LEAVE REVIEWS JUST TO SAY IT SUCKS OR YOU DON'T LIKE IT!

**Chapter 7**

Hermione and Severus arrived in the front hallway of the castle. She began making her way upstairs, with Severus right behind her. He was going to talk to her and make her understand why he did what he had done on Friday night.

"Hermione, can we talk?" He asked as she stopped outside her door.

"Fine." She sighed as she entered.

Once he closed the door he walked over to her.

"Look, the only reason I didn't go further on Friday night was because a part of me was saying to take things slower; to get to know you better. I understand now, that it was the wrong choice. You aren't the type to just jump into things without knowing everything you need or want to know." He explained.

"That still doesn't make it hurt any less, Severus. I thought there was a problem with me. That you felt I was too young or too immature." She said as she walked toward the window.

Severus decided to take Adrienne's advice and just show her what he felt. He walked over to her, spun her around, and crushed her lips with his. The kiss was full of heat, passion, and love. Hermione gasped, but quickly returned the kiss. Her arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer and her fingers tangling in his hair.

"Does that put your fears to rest?" He whispered raggedly.

"Yes." She answered breathlessly.

"Good. Now, my dear Queen. I believe we have some unfinished business." He whispered.

Hermione smiled as she saw the lust in his onyx eyes, that reflected her own feelings. Severus gathered her into his arms and carried her over to the four-poster bed. Gently, he laid her down and then stretched out beside her.

"I think we are wearing far too much clothing." She said.

"I agree." He replied.

With the wave of her hand, their clothes melted away, leaving them both blissfully nude. Hermione sighed as she reached out and placed her hand against his firm, muscled chest. Severus leaned down and began to gently suckle at her neck. She moaned as her hand slid down his chest and over his rippled abs.

"That feels good, Severus." She sighed as his right hand slithered up her body to take hold of her breast.

"Mmm. _You_ feel good." He whispered.

He let out a groan as her hand came into contact with his hardening cock. Slowly, she began pumping her hand up and down. He growled and wrapped his lips around one of her hardened nipples. Hermione gasped and arched off the bed.

"Oh Severus." She moaned as her hand began moving faster.

"MMMMM..." He groaned as his right hand quickly found her pussy.

Hermione cried out as he slid first one, then two fingers deep inside of her wet heat. Her hips arched into his hand as she began pumping his cock harder and faster. His lips left her nipple and were pressed against hers. The kiss was hot and wet--just like their bodies.

"Now. Oh god Severus. I want your cock in me. Now. Please." Hermione begged, as she gasped for air.

"As you wish." Severus chuckled.

He moved over her body and in one fluid motion, thrust his cock as deep inside of her as he could. Both cried out in ecstasy as they became one. Her arms and legs wrapped around his shoulders and waist tightly as she pulled his head down to meet hers.

They remained still as they shared as slow and loving kiss. Slowly, Severus began to move. Hermione gasped into the kiss as she matched his slow and easy rhythm. They both felt as if they were one mind, body, and soul.

"Hermione, you feel so fucking good." He hissed as she clenched her vaginal muscles around his cock.

"So do you, Severus. So hard and deep. Don't stop." She sighed as she rocked her hips into his.

As he began suckling her neck and collar bone, he began thrusting harder and faster. Hermione drug her fingernails down his back as she cried out her pleasure. Using her body weight, she rolled them over so that she was now on top.

"My turn to play." She said with a wicked smile.

Severus began to chuckle, but that chuckle quickly turned into a moan. Hermione rose up so that only the tip of his cock was in her, then slammed down as hard as she could. Driving him in deeper than before.

"You like that?" She asked.

"Yes!" He hissed.

Hermione repeated the move a few more times, before she began riding him hard and fast. Severus grabbed her hips as he began to thrust up into her. He somehow knew what she wanted and he was going to give it to her. He rolled them over once more, pulled out and flipped her onto her stomach.

"Prepare to get fucked, Hermione. On your hands and knees. Now." He ordered.

Hermione eagerly got into position. She screamed out in pleasure as he slammed home. From this new angle, he was able to go even deeper. As Severus would thrust, Hermione would push back, matching his rhythm easily.

"Yes! Ohhhhhh! Severus! More! Harder! Deeper!" She cried.

"There's more…to come. Aaaahhhh! That's it. Fuck back against…me." He groaned.

Hermione was close and could feel that he was too. She took her index finger and sucked it into her mouth. She heard Severus groan as he caught sight of it. Once she got her finger nice and wet, she offered it up to him. Severus eagerly sucked the digit into his mouth as well.

"Yes! Get it nice and wet Severus!" she gasped as he began pounding harder and deeper into her.

Severus released her finger. She immediately began fingering her clit. Severus growled, clutched her hips and really began to tear into her. Seeing her fingering herself as he fucked her, drove away the last of his control.

"YES! Severus! Harder! Fuck me good! Please!" She screamed.

Severus raised her onto her knees and pressed her into the headboard. Hermione screamed even louder as he continued to pound into her. Her finger was moving faster and harder against her clit as he fucked her.

"Come for me Hermione. Now! I want to feel your pussy gush all over my hard cock. Come! Now!" He growled as he bit softly at her ear.

"Severus! Aaaahhh! Yessssssss!" She screamed as she came. Hard.

"Hermione! Ooooooohhhhhhh!" He groaned as he seed exploded into her gushing pussy.

The two knelt there against the headboard for several minutes, gasping and trembling. Finally, Hermione waved her hand, cleaning them and the bed. They sank onto the bed, Severus pulled the bed covers over them.

"Wow. That was amazing." She sighed as her head rested over his heart.

"That it was. You were truly beautiful in the thoroughs of passion my dear." He whispered as he held her close.

Hermione snuggled closer to him an slowly drifted off to sleep. Severus fell asleep not long after. The two slept for the rest of the morning. When Adrienne returned, she poked her head into Hermione's room and smiled as she saw them sleeping wrapped in each other's arms. She turned and headed for her own room to change out of her dress robes.

T.B.C


	8. Chapter 8

**A Royal Flush**

Summery: Hermione Granger is the sole survivor when Voldemort attacks her home. Albus is sent to retrieve her and brings his Potions Master along. How will our favorite Slytherin react when he find out the truth about Hermione? R/R

**Author's Note: **THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW HBP. SEVERUS AND OTHER CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THOSE TYPE OF STORIES THEN DON'T READ AND DON'T LEAVE REVIEWS JUST TO SAY IT SUCKS OR YOU DON'T LIKE IT!

**Chapter 8**

Hermione awoke to find Severus's arms wrapped tightly around her. She sighed and slowly turned in his arms so she was facing him. He looked so peaceful as he slept. She reached out and brushed a lock of hair from his face.

'_He's so handsome. I love him so much.' _ She thought as she watched him sleep.

Carefully, so as not to wake him, she slipped out of bed and headed for the bathroom. As the hot jets of water washed over her body, she thought about what would happen when she returned to Hogwarts.

* * *

Severus slowly awoke and found himself alone in Hermione's bed. A second later he heard the sound of the shower. He smiled as he stretched and got to his feet. Quietly he entered the bathroom. He stealthily snuck into the shower and began massaging her shoulders.

"Ohhhh! Jesus Severus, you scared the hell out of me." She gasped.

"Sorry love. I didn't mean to." He said with a smile.

Hermione just giggled as she began to relax under his talented fingers. She felt all her worries wash down the drain as Severus slowly took the sponge and began washing her back and shoulders.

"How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Wonderfully. You?" She answered.

"Perfectly." He whispered.

* * *

An hour later they exited the shower. Hermione was wearing nothing but a towel, while Severus had redressed. She walked him to her door, where they shared a loving kiss. Slowly they parted.

"I'll see you later this evening my Queen." He whispered.

"I know you will." She said saucily.

Severus laughed as he walked out of the room. Hermione giggled as she re-entered her bedroom to begin getting ready for the ball.

* * *

Four hours later Severus stood downstairs beside Adrienne, wearing the robes that showed his new position as body guard to the Queen. He looked around and quickly spotted Lucius Malfoy and his family. Severus's eyes locked with Lucius's. Hatred reflecting in both men's eyes.

"You all right, Severus?" Adrienne asked.

"I'll be fine. I just spotted Lucius Malfoy is all." Severus answered.

"I see. Don't worry. Voldemort probably already knows about her being Queen, as well as, you being her body guard." Adrienne said calmly.

Severus just nodded. After all, what else could he do?

* * *

"Now presenting, her Royal Highness, Hermione Granger de Bourbon." A man announced.

Severus and Adrienne looked up at the stairs. Severus stopped breathing once more. He watched as an angle came walking down the stairs toward them. Hermione's hair flowed in waves of curls and intricate knots and braids over her shoulders and down her back.

The dress she wore was made of the finest white silk. The bodice was covered with gold and silver stars and moons. It showed off the curve of her breasts tastefully. The bodice flowed into the skirt. It was full and was decorated with Celtic knots around the hem and delicate rose adorned the skirt itself.

"Good evening grandmother. Severus." Hermione greeted as she approached them.

"Your Highness." Severus said as he bowed and kissed her hand.

Hermione smiled lovingly at him as he looped her arm with his. The couple followed Adrienne toward the throne, where Hermione would officially be made Queen. Hermione held her head high as she and Severus passed the guests. From the corner of her eye, she took in his appearance.

The dress robes were made of the finest black China silk. A blood red sash was draped across his chest with a badge that marked him as her personal body guard. His hair was pulled back into a sleek pony tail. He looked so handsome. Just like her, he held his head high. As if he was royalty. If Hermione had her way, one day, he would be.

"Your Highness, please step foreword." Roman said with a smile.

Severus helped her step up onto the raised daises that the magnificent golden throne sat on. Severus placed Hermione's hand into Roman's as she stood in front of the throne. Hermione turned and faced the guests gathered before her, while Roman took the crown and held it over her head.

"Do you solemnly swear, to rule our kingdom with grace, fairness, and justice? To lead our people into the future and guide us in times of darkness?" Roman asked.

"I solemnly swear to rule with grace, fairness, and justice. To lead our people into the future and guide them through times of darkness." Hermione swore.

Roman gently placed the crown on her head. Hermione then sat gracefully upon the throne. Roman once more faced the crowd.

"I present to you, Her Royal Majesty, Hermione Granger de Bourbon!" Roman said with a brilliant smile.

The guests all began to clap and cheer. Hermione smiled down at them and bowed her head. Her eyes then locked with Severus's. She smiled brightly and winked at him. He returned her smile.

* * *

"May I have this dance?" Lucius asked.

"Of course Mister Malfoy. Excuse me Madame Bones." Hermione answered.

Lucius extended his arm and led her out onto the floor. As they began to waltz, he pulled her close so no one could hear their conversation.

"You are no match for the Dark Lord. He will take over your kingdom." Lucius whispered.

"We'll see about that Lucius. You see, I know you killed my parents. I will take great pleasure in seeing you pay for your crimes. Tell your pitiful little Lord, that the rules to this war have just changed." Hermione hissed.

"Ha. Ha. Keep telling yourself that Your Majesty." Lucius said.

Lucius bowed as he exited the dance floor. Hermione just glared evilly at him. Once he was out of sight, she spun on her heel and went to find Severus. She found him talking with Albus and Minerva.

"Ahh. There you are. We were just talking about you my dear." Minerva greeted.

"Well, I need to talk to you three and my grandmother. In private." Hermione said.

Severus went to find Adrienne, while Hermione lead Albus and Minerva toward the nearby library. A few moments later, Severus and Adrienne joined them. Hermione jumped right in and told them what had transpired between her and Lucius.

"This will most certainly mean, your spying days are over my boy." Albus sighed.

"Yes." Severus agreed.

"What now?" Minerva asked.

"Well, Hermione told me she was going to bring back the old punishments. We'll see how Voldemort likes that." Adrienne answered with a smile.

The five talked a few more minutes before they returned to the party.

T.B.C


	9. Chapter 9

**A Royal Flush**

Summery: Hermione Granger is the sole survivor when Voldemort attacks her home. Albus is sent to retrieve her and brings his Potions Master along. How will our favorite Slytherin react when he find out the truth about Hermione? R/R

**Author's Note: **THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW HBP. SEVERUS AND OTHER CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THOSE TYPE OF STORIES THEN DON'T READ AND DON'T LEAVE REVIEWS JUST TO SAY IT SUCKS OR YOU DON'T LIKE IT!

**Chapter 9**

It had been a few days since the coronation ball. Adrienne, Hermione, and Severus were sitting in the living room with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Hermione had asked them to come over so she could explain things to them herself. As soon as Ron had seen her, he immediately launched into a tirade about how could she keep something like this from them.

After he had calmed down, Hermione told them everything. Why she couldn't tell them the truth, why she was now Queen instead of her Uncle Philippe being King, and finally about Severus being her body guard and the fact that they were now a couple.

"But Mione, he's a Death Eater." Ron whined.

"He's not a Death Eater Ron. He's a spy for the Order and he can be trusted. Otherwise, I wouldn't have chosen him." Hermione said heatedly.

Ron actually scooted further back in his chair when he caught the angry look she was giving him. Harry got to his feet and walked over to the window and stared out over the grounds. The next person to speak was Ginny.

"Well, I personally think you and the Professor make a wonderful couple. I mean you both are brilliant, you both love potions, and you both love your privacy. I think you guys are very compatible." Ginny stated.

"Thank you Miss Weasley." Severus said.

"No problem." Ginny smiled as she saw Hermione get to her feet and walk over to Harry.

"Harry, say something. Anything." Hermione said.

"Do you really love him Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I love him with all of my heart. I would gladly die to save him." Hermione answered.

"What about you Professor?" Harry questioned.

"I do love her and I too would give my life to save hers." Severus replied.

Harry stared into Severus's onyx eyes. He saw that the man was telling the truth. Harry let out a sigh, then faced his best friend and sister.

"Then, I will support you Hermione. I just want to see you happy. That's all that I care about." Harry said.

"I appreciate your support Harry. Thank you." Hermione replied as she hugged him.

"**You can't be serious Harry! This is Snape! Are you all going mental!"** Ron screamed as he jumped to his feet.

"Ron, calm down." Hermione said.

"**No! I won't stand by and let this happen! He has you brainwashed Hermione! Why can't you all see this!" ** Ron screamed.

"If you don't calm yourself Mr. Weasley, I will evict you from the premises." Severus warned.

"**No need!"** Ron yelled.

He spun on his heel and stormed from the room, slamming the front door on his way out. Hermione dropped into a chair and dropped her head into her hands. Ginny, Harry, and Severus gathered around her. Ginny knelt at her feet and took Hermione's hands in hers. Severus gently rubbed her back, while Harry knelt beside Ginny.

"Mione, don't let Ron's little tantrum worry you. You know how he can be sometimes. Once he calms down, I'm sure everything will be just fine. You'll see." Ginny said gently.

"You're probably right. If you guys will excuse me. I think I'm going to go lay down for a bit. I will see you for lunch." Hermione said tiredly.

Severus helped her to her feet and the three watched as she slowly exited the room. Once he was sure she was out of ear shot, Harry spoke once more.

"Um, Professor, I think there's something wrong with Ron." Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked.

* * *

Ron apparated from the castle and reappeared in an abandoned building. Standing in front of him was none other than Lord Voldemort himself. Ron approached the Wizard then dropped to his knees before him.

"Well?" Voldemort asked.

"Not only is he her bodyguard, but she was saying some nonsense about them being in love and being a couple. This can't be true My Lord. She belongs to me." Ron hissed.

"Don't worry young Ronald. When I defeat the Light, you shall have her as your lover and wife. Never fear. When you return to Hogwarts, I want you to spy on them as best you can." Voldemort instructed.

"But how My Lord? Hermione said that she would have her own rooms in the dungeons near him when we return." Ron questioned.

"In a few days, I want you to go to her and apologize for your behavior. Convince her that you are truly sorry for what you said. Also, say that even though you don't like it, you will support her and Severus being together." Voldemort answered. Ron nodded. "Now, you had best return home. We don't need your parents, or anyone else for that matter, getting suspicious of you." Voldemort ordered.

Ron dropped to his knees, kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes, stood up, and apparated away. Voldemort smiled evilly as he turned to exit the building.

'_Finally. I will get the throne, and the traitor, all in one swift stroke.'_ He thought as he disappeared.

* * *

"Harry, you can't be serious?" Ginny sighed.

"Look Gin, I may be wrong. I pray to whatever deity that is up there that I am, but there are just too many things that point to my conclusion." Harry insisted as he paced the room.

"Have you actually seen the _Mark_ Mr. Potter?" Severus asked.

"Well, not the full thing no, but I caught a glimpse of a serpent's tail on his left arm. In the same place that yours is." Harry answered.

"If Ron has joined the Death Eaters, what do we do about it? Do we tell Hermione?" Ginny questioned.

"NO!" Severus and Harry answered simultaneously.

"We can't tell her the truth until we have actual proof. It would break her heart Gin." Harry said.

"Mr. Potter is right. Let us wait until we have more proof. Then, if it looks as if your brother has in fact joined the Dark Lord, then we will tell your parents and Hermione. Until then, let us wait." Severus added.

Ginny nodded in agreement. The three got up from the living room and went their separate ways. Severus headed upstairs to check on Hermione, while Harry and Ginny headed out to the gardens. All three hoping that Harry's assumption was completely wrong.

T.B.C


	10. Chapter 10

**A Royal Flush**

Summery: Hermione Granger is the sole survivor when Voldemort attacks her home. Albus is sent to retrieve her and brings his Potions Master along. How will our favorite Slytherin react when he find out the truth about Hermione? R/R

**Author's Note: **THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW HBP. SEVERUS AND OTHER CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THOSE TYPE OF STORIES THEN DON'T READ AND DON'T LEAVE REVIEWS JUST TO SAY IT SUCKS OR YOU DON'T LIKE IT!

**Chapter 10**

It had been a week since Hermione had informed her friends about everything. Just as Voldemort had instructed, Ron returned to the castle a few days later to apologize. Harry, Ginny and Ron had now returned to the Burrow and it was once more, just Hermione and Severus in the castle. Adrienne was staying at the summer cottage.

"You're tense my dear." Severus said as he stood behind her desk chair and began massaging her shoulders.

"Yes well, you would be too if you had fifteen death sentences to sign and oversee. I guess Voldemort still hasn't taken the hint." Hermione grumbled.

Severus let out a weary sigh. True to her word, Hermione had brought back the old punishments. If you murdered someone, then the price for the crime, was your life. Since the old punishments had returned, Voldemort seemed to be doing nothing more, than testing her. Just this morning, fifteen more Death Eaters were sentenced to death.

"I wish I could help you love." He said.

"There's nothing you can do. I intend to show Voldemort that this is my kingdom, not his. He wants to play with fire, then let him." She hissed.

"Let's take a break." He suggested.

"You're probably right." She sighed.

She sat down her quill, got to her feet and let Severus lead her from her study. Once in the hall, she let out a squeal of surprise as he swept her into his arms and hurried up the stairs. Rose and Ivy smiled as they came out of the library.

"The Mistress is happys." Rose said.

"Yes. He's goods for hers." Ivy added.

* * *

At Malfoy mansion, Draco hid in the shadows as he listened to his father, mother, and Ron talk in the study. Despite his attitude at school, Draco was not a Death Eater in Training like most of his house and the other students thought.

"How are we going to get to them? The Royal Castle has to be fortified beyond belief." Narcissa asked.

"Well, she trusts me doesn't she? Perhaps I could go and start asking just general questions about how the castle is protected." Ron suggested.

"That might work. Only one problem Ronald. You aren't the type to ask questions remember. She has only seen the side of you that cares for nothing but Quidditch and food. If she didn't get suspicious about you asking questions, Severus sure will." Lucius pointed out.

"Damn. I didn't think about that." Ron sighed as he sat down heavily in a chair and poured himself a glass of Brandy.

"Hmm. I guess we will just have to wait until they return to the school. Perhaps we can actually get Draco to do something useful for once. After all, he is Severus's favorite student and his godson." Narcissa said.

"I didn't know Snape was your son's god father." Ron replied.

"Not many do. That does sound like a plan Narcissa. We will inform him of his duty in the morning. Here's to the Dark Lord." Lucius toasted as he raised his glass.

Narcissa and Ron followed suit. Draco silently back away from the study and hurried upstairs. He grabbed two large suitcases and magically began to pack his belongings. He had to get to the Royal Castle and warn his godfather and the Queen.

* * *

"Now, lay on your stomach and just relax." Severus said as he selected the right massage oil.

They were in Hermione's bedroom and she was sitting on the bed completely nude and He was standing at her bedside table, wearing only his black, tailored slacks. Hermione did as he requested. Severus climbed onto the bed and slowly, yet firmly, began to massage her shoulders.

"Mmmm. That feels heavenly." Hermione sighed.

"It will get better. I promise." Severus whispered.

Slowly and methodically, he began to massage her tension and worries away. By the time he was finished she was completely relaxed. She had no worry left in her body. He leaned down and began to kiss at the base of her neck.

"Ohhhh." She moaned.

"Feel good?" He whispered.

"Yes." She sighed.

Slowly he began to lick and kiss his way down her beautiful body. Feeling her arch and move against his lips and tongue and hearing her moans, sighs, and cries of pleasure was turning him on quickly.

"Severus!" She cried as she felt his mouth cover her nether lips, causing her body to arch up into his.

"Mmmm." He growled as he began to suck, lick, and nibble at her.

Her fingers were instantly tangled in his hair. Her body coming alive with the wild flames of passion that only he could ignite. Her hips began to rock toward him in sync with his tongue, which he was thrusting deep inside of her.

"Yes! Oh god! So good!" She cried.

"What do you want Hermione?" He asked as he thrust two finger into her soaking wet pussy.

"Ohhh! I want your dick! Now! Please, Severus!" She begged.

He didn't speak. He just removed his fingers and in one thrust, was buried to his balls inside her throbbing pussy.

"Hermione!"

"Severus! Oh god!"

Slowly he began to move. He wanted to take things slow tonight. He wanted to be loving with her. To show her how much she meant to him. He captured her lips in a tender, breath stealing kiss. Hermione's arms wound their way around his shoulders and neck. His cock slowly moving in and out of her. Her body arching into his, her moans echoing through the room.

"Severus. Ohhhhh. You feel so good." She sighed.

"My sweet Hermione. Mmmmm. I love you so much." He moaned as he began moving a little faster.

"I love you too, Severus. Oh yes." She whispered as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Severus began thrusting faster and harder. Their lips met in a fierce kiss. Tongues dueling for supremacy. Neither willing to give an inch. Hermione used her body weight and rolled them over so that she was on top. Never once breaking the kiss. She began to ride him. Hard and slow.

"Ohhhh! You're so beautiful." He groaned.

"Mmmm. Oh yes. Rock your cock into my pussy, Severus. Thrust as deep as you can baby." She ordered.

He grabbed her hips and began thrusting harder and deeper into her. She screamed out her pleasure as she raked her fingernails down his chest. He reached between their sweat covered bodies and began to finger her clit.

"Yes! Oh yes!" She screamed.

"Come for me. Come on my hard dick Hermione." He whispered as he began thrust faster and faster.

"Aaaahhhh! Severus!" She cried as she exploded around him.

"Ohhhhh! Hermione!" He groaned as his seed shot deep into her womb.

She collapsed against his chest. Both gasping and his softening cock, still buried deep within her. Slowly he withdrew from her heavenly wetness. She rolled off of him and curled up in his arms.

"That was great." She sighed as he drew lazy patterns on her stomach.

"Mmm. That it was." He agreed.

"Are you nervous about returning to Hogwarts? I mean everyone there is going to know you're my bodyguard." She asked.

"I'm more concerned about the Dark Lord. Away from here, I'm vulnerable. That in turn, makes you vulnerable. I don't like that idea." He answered.

"Well, at least we'll be together. That's what matters to me." She replied.

"Yes, we will be together." He said.

He pulled her closer and the pair drifted off in a peaceful slumber.

T.B.C


	11. Chapter 11

**A Royal Flush**

Summery: Hermione Granger is the sole survivor when Voldemort attacks her home. Albus is sent to retrieve her and brings his Potions Master along. How will our favorite Slytherin react when he find out the truth about Hermione? R/R

**Author's Note: **THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW HBP. SEVERUS AND OTHER CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THOSE TYPE OF STORIES THEN DON'T READ AND DON'T LEAVE REVIEWS JUST TO SAY IT SUCKS OR YOU DON'T LIKE IT!

**Chapter 11**

Draco stepped off the Knight Bus and stared up at the castle before him. He took a deep breath, and began walking toward the Royal castle. A few moments later he stood at the massive wooden double doors. He raised the heavy knockers, and knocked.

"Can I's helps you?" Rose asked as she answered the door.

"I need to speak with the Queen immediately. It's important. Her and Severus's lives are in danger." Draco answered.

Rose stepped aside and let the young man enter. She told him to wait there while she disappeared with a _'POP'_.

* * *

"Ha! Ha! Ha! That's…ohhhh…not fair!" Hermione laughed as Severus pinned her to the bed.

"I'm a Slytherin remember? I don't play fair." He chuckled.

The couple had just redressed and were trying to head back down to the study. Their lips met in a gentle kiss. Before it could escalate, Rose popped in.

"Excuse me Mistress, but there's a youngs man who says You's and Master's lives are in dangers." Rose said.

"Did he say his name?" Severus asked.

"No." Rose answered.

"We will be down in a moment Rose. Thank you." Hermione replied.

Severus pulled her off the bed and the pair exited the bedroom.

* * *

Downstairs, Draco had begun pacing. He was nervous. He hated how he had been forced to treat Hermione and her friends, with the exception of Ron. He only hoped that she would hear him out before passing judgment on him. He looked up and saw his godfather and the Queen coming down the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione demanded.

"Your Majesty. Please, hear me out. You and Severus are in danger." Draco answered as he dropped to his knees before her.

"Let's hear what he has to say." Severus said.

"All right. Follow us Draco." Hermione replied.

Hermione led them into living room. Once seated, she sent for some tea. After Ivy brought some tea and biscuits, Draco faced Hermione for the first time since arriving in the castle.

"Okay Draco. What is this all about?" Hermione asked.

Draco quickly told her everything he had heard at his home. Severus let out a silent curse as Hermione jumped to her feet and walked to the windows. She then spun and faced Severus.

"You knew about Ron did you?" She asked.

"I didn't know for sure. Mr. Potter had his suspicions, but no full proof. We didn't want to tell you until we knew for sure." Severus sighed.

"How do I know you're telling me the truth?" Hermione asked as she faced Draco.

"I can show you my memories if you have a pensive. Your Majesty, I never hated you or Harry. I acted the way I did because of my father. If I made friends with people he felt were the wrong people, I don't even want to think about what he would have done to me." Draco answered.

Hermione nodded. She walked over to a cabinet in the corner. She removed a pensive and carried it over to Draco. He quickly began removing all the memories he had of his parents and Ron meeting and discussing Death Eater business. Once done, he handed the pensive to Hermione and Severus.

Hermione and Severus entered the memories while Draco sat and waited on the sofa. A few moments later they couple exited the memories. Hermione's legs gave out beneath her. Draco and Severus rushed to her side and helped her onto the couch.

"Are you all right Your Majesty?" Draco asked worriedly.

"I don't know honestly." She answered shakily.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Severus said gently.

"What can I do Severus?" Draco asked.

"Um, you can tell me why you came here?" Hermione replied.

"I had to warn you. Even though we never got along, I never wanted anything to happen to you. Or to Harry. I understand if you don't believe me, but now you know their plot." Draco explained.

"Where will you stay?" Severus asked.

"I'll find someplace." Draco answered as he got to his feet.

"No you won't. Lily!" Hermione called out.

"Yes Mistress?" The elf said as she appeared.

"I want you to personally take charge of the guest room in the south corridor. This is Draco and he will be your charge." Hermione instructed.

"Oh! Yes Mistress! I's takes your things Master Draco." Lily said happily.

Draco removed his things, enlarged them and sat them before the elf. Lily levitated them and she and the luggage disappeared. Draco then faced Hermione and Severus.

"Thank you your Majesty. I can never repay you for this." Draco said.

"Draco, stop calling me Your Majesty, Hermione will do. You don't need to thank me. You're Severus's godson, and that makes you family to me. Tomorrow, I will bring the Weasley's and Harry here and show them your pensive. Hopefully, Harry will listen to you and not pass judgment to early." Hermione replied with a smile.

"You truly are an amazing Queen, Hermione." Draco said.

Hermione smiled brightly.

"Come on, I'll take you into the kitchen for some food. Hermione, after I help Draco get settled, I will join you in the study." Severus said.

Hermione nodded. She smiled as she watched the two men exit the room. With a heavy sigh she turned and headed for the study. Tomorrow would be a sad day for the Weasley's. As well as for her and Harry. Tomorrow, she and Harry would say good-bye to their six year friendship with Ronald Weasley.

T.B.C


	12. Chapter 12

**A Royal Flush**

Summery: Hermione Granger is the sole survivor when Voldemort attacks her home. Albus is sent to retrieve her and brings his Potions Master along. How will our favorite Slytherin react when he find out the truth about Hermione? R/R

**Author's Note: **THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW HBP. SEVERUS AND OTHER CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THOSE TYPE OF STORIES THEN DON'T READ AND DON'T LEAVE REVIEWS JUST TO SAY IT SUCKS OR YOU DON'T LIKE IT!

**Chapter 12**

The summer passed. Hermione and Draco had become fast friends, as had Harry and Ginny. It was the night before they were suppose to return to Hogwarts. Hermione stood at the back door watching the rain pour down over the backyard. Severus walked up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Something wrong my dear?" He asked.

"Yeah. Voldemort's pushing my buttons, and now all of a sudden, Ron's gone missing, as have Lucius and Narcissa. It worries me." She answered with a sigh.

"I wish I could take this burden from you." He said.

"Don't worry about it. It's just kind of disconcerting to realize that we never knew Ron at all. None of us thought he was smart enough to disappear and leave no trace, let alone brave enough to join Voldemort." She replied.

"You've got a point. I sure didn't believe him capable of such feats." He added.

"Um, Hermione, Severus." Draco said as he entered the room.

"Yeah. You need something?" Hermione asked as she and Severus turned to face him.

"I just wanted to tell you that Roman, is here along with your assistant Nathan." Draco answered.

"Oh, thanks. We'll be in, in a minute." Hermione replied.

Draco nodded and left the room. Hermione and Severus exited the room and headed for the study. They entered and found Draco, Roman, and Nathan. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Good evening gentlemen." Hermione greeted.

"Evening Your Majesty." Nathan and Roman replied.

"Well, I'll be going." Draco said as he exited the room, Hermione and Severus nodded.

"So, what news do you two have for me?" Hermione asked as she walked over and sat on the sofa.

"It seems Voldemort has finally gotten your message. In the past week, he's attacked, but stopped killing innocent people. Can't say the same for the Aurors though." Roman sighed.

"Well, I'm just glad that innocent people are no longer being killed by him. What else?" Hermione commented.

"His numbers are increasing. We need to start recruiting more help Hermione. As it stands, he out numbers the Order and the Ministry 5 to 1. We need help." Roman insisted.

"I agree. I have already begun contacting the other Royal families. I'm assuming that's why you're here Nathan." Hermione explained.

"Yes Hermione. I have received word from your Uncle Aramanno, as well as the King of France, Spain, and Russia. They will all be sending emissaries to meet with you in two weeks. They are giving you next week to get settled in at school." Nathan said.

"Where will she be meeting them?" Severus asked.

"Here at the palace. I have already spoken with Albus, and he said it wouldn't be a problem for her and you to meet with them." Nathan answered.

"Me?" Severus asked.

"Yes. As Hermione's body guard, you will be with her when she meets anyone from another country. Even though she is part of the Italian family, someone could still try to kill her." Roman explained.

Severus nodded. The four continued discussing Hermione's upcoming schedule, as well as plans for dealing with Voldemort for about half an hour more. Hermione escorted the two men to the front door, while Severus went to find Draco.

* * *

"I can't believe our own son would betray us." Narcissa hissed.

"Well, he has my dear. Now, we just have to figure out how to make him pay for his betrayal." Lucius said as he paced.

"Whatever we do, we can't do it ourselves. He has already told Hermione and she will no doubt have the Ministry and the Order searching for us." Ron pointed out.

"I say we go to the Dark Lord and see what he suggests." Narcissa said.

"That is a plan." Lucius added.

The three had been hiding out in one of Voldemort's safe houses on the coast of England. They were free to come and go as they pleased, but with everyone in the Wizarding world looking for them, they intended to remain in the house.

"We should write him tonight. After all, Draco, Snape, and Hermione return to Hogwarts tomorrow." Ron pointed out.

Lucius nodded. He walked over to the desk, sat down and began writing a letter to Voldemort.

* * *

"What's going to happen to me? When I return to Hogwarts I mean?" Draco asked as he, Hermione, and Severus ate dinner.

"I have already spoken to Albus. Tomorrow night you will be resorted with the first years. Hopefully, the hat won't place you back in Slytherin." Severus answered.

"It won't. Even though it called out Slytherin right away, I later spoke to the hat. It said I would have been better suited for Gryffindor." Draco replied.

"Well, let us hope the hat puts you there. Then, Harry and Ginny could help you until the others see what we've gotten the chance to see." Hermione smiled as she reached over and patted his hand.

"Thanks Hermione." Draco said with a smile.

The three finished eating. Draco retreated upstairs to finish packing while Hermione and Severus stood at the back door watching the lighting light up the night sky. Hermione sighed as she felt Severus pull her against him.

"I'm not going to like the idea of not sleeping in your bed, or you sleeping in mine." He said.

"I know what you mean." She replied.

"I'm sure your brilliant mind can think of something." He teased as he began kissing her neck.

"Mmm. I'm sure I could think of something. Oh Severus." She sighed as he slid his hands up and began massaging her breasts.

"Shall we retire for the night my Queen?" He asked.

"Yes." She moaned.

The two quickly made their way upstairs to Severus's room. They planned on enjoying themselves that night before they had to spend their nights apart from one another.

T.B.C


	13. Chapter 13

**A Royal Flush**

Summery: Hermione Granger is the sole survivor when Voldemort attacks her home. Albus is sent to retrieve her and brings his Potions Master along. How will our favorite Slytherin react when he find out the truth about Hermione? R/R

**Author's Note: **THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW HBP. SEVERUS AND OTHER CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THOSE TYPE OF STORIES THEN DON'T READ AND DON'T LEAVE REVIEWS JUST TO SAY IT SUCKS OR YOU DON'T LIKE IT!

**Chapter 13**

Hermione and Draco sat on the Hogwarts Express, waiting for Harry and Ginny. Poor Draco was so nervous. Hermione just reached over and patted his hand. He looked up and gave her a grateful smile.

"There you two are." Ginny greeted as she and Harry walked into the compartment.

"Hey. How are things going?" Hermione asked as the two sat down.

"All right, considering all that's happened. Mum is taking this hard. She believes it's her fault somehow. We've all be trying to tell her it's not." Ginny answered.

"Poor Molly." Hermione sighed.

"I'm sorry." Draco said.

"For what?" Harry asked in confusion.

"I wish I had said something sooner. I knew the truth about him, but I was too afraid to say anything." Draco answered as he bowed his head.

"Draco, listen to me. This isn't your fault. The only one to blame is Ron. Me and my family are grateful that you even came foreword about it. By doing so, you saved not only Hermione and the Professor, but you let my parents know the truth about Ron." Ginny said as she sat beside him and took his hands in hers.

Draco looked up at her. Awe and surprise shinning in his ice blue eyes. He couldn't believe that these people, who up until a month and a half ago had hated him, were now standing beside him, offering their support.

"Thanks." Draco whispered.

Ginny smiled and kissed his cheek. The four friends then began talking about more happy things. Draco and Harry started talking about Quidditch, while Hermione and Ginny began talking about Severus.

"So, how are things going with you two?" Ginny asked.

"They are going just fine if you must know. He really is a great man. Once you get to know him." Hermione answered.

"I wouldn't doubt that. Have you guys slept together yet?" Ginny questioned.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes." Hermione chuckled.

Ginny began laughing. The boys looked up, shook their heads and continued talking about Quidditch. The girls kept on talking, but about guys Ginny liked.

* * *

"You all right Severus?" Minerva asked as they stood at the front doors of the castle.

"No. I'm scared Minerva. This is the longest I've been away from her all summer. I'm afraid something will happen to her. Her and Draco." Severus sighed as he looked at the gates, waiting for the first sign of the carriages.

"Severus, Hermione and Draco will be fine. Trust me. You are worrying too much." Minerva sighed.

Severus just turned and glared at the older witch. Minerva just chuckled and shook her head. Severus turned and faced the path leading up from Hogsmeade. A few minutes later, the carriages began to arrive. He let out a breath of relief. He felt even more relaxed when he watched Draco, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione exit one of the carriages. He then spun on his heel and entered the castle.

* * *

"Come foreword." Voldemort said.

Lucius, Narcissa, and Ron rose from their knees and walked up to the throne Voldemort was sitting on. They stood there a few moments, before Voldemort spoke again.

"So, you are asking for helping in eliminating not only the miserable Queen Hermione, but your traitorous son as well?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes My Lord." Ron answered.

"Hmm. I think I know the perfect plan. Of course, in order to get to them, we need to eliminate our main obstacle. Severus Snape." Voldemort hissed.

"How? Severus is too slippery for his own good?" Narcissa asked.

"I know just what to do. Once Severus is out of the picture, we can have Pansy, Blaise, and Millicent go in and get the Queen and Draco." Voldemort answered.

"What do you need us to do?" Lucius asked.

"For now, return to the safe house and wait there. Once things are ready, I will send for you." Voldemort instructed.

The three nodded, bowed to their master, then apparated away. Voldemort got to his feet and left the room. An evil smile playing on his reptilian face.

T.B.C


	14. Chapter 14

**A Royal Flush**

Summery: Hermione Granger is the sole survivor when Voldemort attacks her home. Albus is sent to retrieve her and brings his Potions Master along. How will our favorite Slytherin react when he find out the truth about Hermione? R/R

**Author's Note: **THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW HBP. SEVERUS AND OTHER CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THOSE TYPE OF STORIES THEN DON'T READ AND DON'T LEAVE REVIEWS JUST TO SAY IT SUCKS OR YOU DON'T LIKE IT!

**Chapter 14**

It had been a month since Hermione and the other returned to Hogwarts. The other Gryffindors had accepted Draco pretty quickly, once they saw what he was really like. The Slytherins however, viewed him a traitor. Hermione had met with her Uncle Aramanno, King Jean-Luc of France, King Andres of Spain, and King Serigi of Russia two weeks after returning to Hogwarts.

"Hey stranger." Severus said as he flooed into Hermione's sitting room.

"Hey you." Hermione smiled.

She stood up from her desk and walked over to him. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her long and hard. Albus had said that just because they were at school didn't mean they had to stop seeing each other. Just to be discreet when around the students.

"Mmm. I missed you this week." She said.

"I missed you too. How was Italy?" He asked.

"It was beautiful. I wish you could have come along." She answered.

"I know love, but Albus needed me here. Otherwise, I would have been right there at your side." He said.

Hermione had returned the day before from a two day trip to Italy to see her Uncle and discuss some family matters that they were unable to take care of over the summer. Hermione led Severus over to the sofa. They sat down and Severus pulled her to him and held her tightly.

"What did I miss?" She asked.

"Nothing. I'm actually surprised. I figured the Dark Lord would have made some move by now." He answered.

Hermione remained silent. She didn't like the fact that Voldemort had remained virtually silent for nearly a month now. It worried her. She decided to do something to get her mine off of Voldemort and the war. At least for a little while. She turned in his arms and moved so that she was now straddling him.

She took hold of his face and kissed him. Severus wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss while using wandless magic, he removed their clothes. Hermione moaned as she felt skin-on-skin. Severus staggered to his feet and staggered toward the bedroom.

"Hermione…ohhhhh…I'm…oh god." He moaned as she wiggled against him.

"Problems Severus?" She asked with a wicked smile.

"You tease." He growled.

They reached the bed and tumbled upon the mattress. Severus wasted no time. His lips eagerly attacked her neck, causing her to moan into his ear. Hermione continued to wiggle against him, feeling his dick growing harder by the second. She wanted him and wanted him now.

"Oh Severus. Please. Fuck me now." She begged.

"As you wish." He sighed.

With one hard thrust, he was buried to the hilt inside her. Both cried out in pleasure. Severus began thrusting right away. He knew what she wanted. She wanted it hard and rough. Making love would come later.

"On your knees. Now." He ordered.

Hermione moved into position. Severus wound his hand in her hair, pulled her head back, and kissed her at the same moment he thrust deeply into her. Hermione screamed into the kiss. They began moving as one. As he thrust into her, she would thrust back against him.

"Oh yes. You're so wet Hermione." He sighed.

"Your cock feels so good Severus. Ohhhh." She moaned.

"Finger your clit baby. I want you to come and come hard. I want that delicious pussy to gush around my hard cock." He whispered into ear as he nipped her earlobe with his teeth.

"Severus!" Hermione cried as she began fingering her clit.

Their cries and moans of passion echoed off the walls. Their movements growing faster and faster, almost to the point of being brutal. Neither cared. All they wanted was to reach fulfillment together.

"Yes! Ohhhhh! Severus!" She cried.

"Come Hermione! Now!" He yelled.

"SEVERUS!"

"HERMIONE! YES!"

They collapsed, trembling onto the bed. Slowly, Severus withdrew from her. He waved his hand and cleaned them and the bedding up. Hermione moved into his arms and sighed contently.

"I missed that." She sighed.

"So have I. As much as I would love to stay the night, it would be best that I not." He replied.

"You're right. Perhaps you could stay this weekend." She suggested.

"We'll see." He said.

Hermione watched as he climbed out of the bed and began getting dressed. Once finished, he walked over to her and kissed her lovingly. They shared a smile, before he turned and exited the room. Hermione lay in bed and let out a deep sigh.

"Soon, this will all be over and we won't have to stay apart." She said to the empty room.

T.B.C


	15. Chapter 15

**A Royal Flush**

Summery: Hermione Granger is the sole survivor when Voldemort attacks her home. Albus is sent to retrieve her and brings his Potions Master along. How will our favorite Slytherin react when he find out the truth about Hermione? R/R

**Author's Note: **THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW HBP. SEVERUS AND OTHER CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THOSE TYPE OF STORIES THEN DON'T READ AND DON'T LEAVE REVIEWS JUST TO SAY IT SUCKS OR YOU DON'T LIKE IT!

**Chapter 15**

It was the middle of October when Voldemort made his move. Severus entered his office after a long staff meeting. He sighed as he sat behind his desk, opening up his top drawer. He looked down and his eyes widened in fear. Before he could even blink, the black viper struck.

"Aaahhh! Shit!" Severus yelled as he jumped to his feet, clutching his wrist.

As he turned to run to his potion cabinet, his foot caught on the desk and he went crashing to the floor. His head striking the corner of the desk as he did, knocking him out cold.

* * *

"What are we going to do Hermione?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that Severus isn't going to like the idea of going into hiding." Hermione sighed.

The two were on their way to tell Severus, that Voldemort was planning something. Hermione had a feeling that whatever it was, it was to try and kill Severus. They reached his study door and knocked. No answer.

"I thought Albus said he was returning to his office?" Nathan asked.

"He did." Hermione answered with a frown.

Hermione opened the door and looked around.

"Severus? You here?" She called out.

The two walked further into the room. It was then that Hermione saw him. She gasped and ran straight for him.

"Severus! Noo! Please be alive." She cried.

"Look out!" Nathan yelled.

Hermione looked over and saw the snake. She froze. Right before the animal struck, Nathan pulled out his wand and destroyed it. Hermione took in the snake's appearance. She jumped to her feet and ran for Severus's potions cabinet.

"Call Poppy. Now!" Hermione ordered.

Nathan rushed to the floo while Hermione grabbed the antidote. That particular viper's venom was used in some of the more lethal potions. Severus always kept the antidote handy. She found the vile and rushed back to Severus's side.

"Oh my. What happened?" Poppy asked as she stepped through the floo.

"He's been bitten by a viper." Hermione answered as she gently rolled Severus over.

Poppy rushed over. Hermione opened the vile and proceeded to pour the fluid down his throat. Massaging his throat to make him swallow it. After a few seconds, they saw the bite mark on his wrist force out the poison and heal up. Poppy pulled out a smelling salt and wove it under his nose.

"Ugh! Oohhh!" Severus groaned as he came to.

"Take it easy love." Hermione whispered.

"Her…Hermione?" Severus asked.

"Yes. Nathan, Poppy, help me get him into the bedroom." Hermione answered.

The three of them lifted Severus and carried him into his bedroom. There, Hermione used wandless magic to change him into his pajamas. Poppy then proceeded to check him over for any lasting damage the snake's venom might have caused.

"Looks like we were too late." Nathan sighed.

"Not completely. We foiled Voldemort's plan. Severus is still alive." Hermione said with relief.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked.

"We were coming to tell you that our spies had discovered that Voldemort had planned to kill you in order to get to Hermione. He is also planning to use a few of the 7th year Slytherins to capture Hermione and bring her to Voldemort." Nathan answered.

"It's just as your grandmother, Albus, and I feared." Severus coughed.

"Poppy, how is he?" Hermione asked.

"He will be fine. Severus I want you to take a few days off and rest. If Hermione and Nathan hadn't shown up when they did, you would be dead right now." Poppy answered.

"I don't need to rest." Severus insisted as he started to sit up.

"Severus, you will listen to Poppy. That is a royal order. I hate to do this, but I will pull rank if I must." Hermione ordered.

Severus sighed and sank back down in the bed and scowled. Hermione then pulled Poppy out of the room. Once the door closed behind them Hermione began to speak.

"I want the truth. How bad is it?" Hermione asked.

"All right. He will be weak for at least a week. I recommend he be on bed rest for that week." Poppy answered.

"Can he travel?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, as long as it's not too far. Why?" Poppy answered.

"Poppy, Voldemort wants him dead. As well as me. My grandmother believes that Severus and I should return to the castle. Voldemort can't get to us there." Hermione replied.

"That should be fine. When were you planning on leaving?" Poppy questioned.

"Tonight if you say it's all right." Hermione said.

"Very well. Of course you will have a fight on your hands about this." Poppy chuckled.

Hermione nodded.

* * *

"What do you mean he's not at Hogwarts!" Voldemort screamed.

"He's…he's gone." Wormtail stuttered as he cowered on his knees.

"You insignificant worm!" Voldemort hissed.

Wormtail bowed his head as he shook in fear. Voldemort spun on his heel and stormed out of the room. He quickly found Walden McNair and Lucius in the study. They dropped to their knees as he barged into the room.

"I need you two to go and find Severus. Wormtail has informed me that he is no longer at the school. I need to know where he has slithered off to." Voldemort ordered.

"Yes my Lord." The two men said.

Voldemort stormed from the room. The two men got to their feet and hurried from the hidden mansion. They weren't going to fail like Wormtail.

T.B.C


	16. Chapter 16

**A Royal Flush**

Summery: Hermione Granger is the sole survivor when Voldemort attacks her home. Albus is sent to retrieve her and brings his Potions Master along. How will our favorite Slytherin react when he find out the truth about Hermione? R/R

**Author's Note: **THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW HBP. SEVERUS AND OTHER CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THOSE TYPE OF STORIES THEN DON'T READ AND DON'T LEAVE REVIEWS JUST TO SAY IT SUCKS OR YOU DON'T LIKE IT!

**Chapter 16**

Severus and Hermione returned to the Royal Castle. After a week of staying in bed, Severus was back to full strength and finally able to get out of bed. Hermione had laughed herself silly when he had jumped from bed the day she said he was able to get up. That had cost her of course. Not that she had complained. Hermione was currently sitting in her study looking over some papers.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Severus asked as he caught the angry fire that was flashing in her eyes.

"Voldemort has gone too far this time. **ROSE!**" Hermione bellowed.

"Mistress? Is something wrong?" Rose asked in fear and confusion.

"I want you to floo Nathan and Roman. Tell them to get here in half an hour. Now." Hermione ordered in a somewhat calmer voice.

The elf knew then why her mistress had yelled. Something was wrong. Horribly wrong. The elf nodded and disappeared. Severus slowly approached his Queen and lover.

"Love, what is it? You never yell at the house elves," He asked gently.

"Wait till Roman and Nathan arrive. I don't want to repeat myself on this." She answered through gritted teeth.

Severus nodded. He sat down on the sofa as Hermione walked to the window and stared out over the grounds. The night before a rain storm had swept through and was still going strong. The lighting flashed, illuminating Hermione in it's flash, followed by a loud rolling thunder clap.

'_What is going on? I have never seen her this angry before. Not even when she punched Malfoy in her third year. Whatever it is, it must be bad.'_ Severus thought as he watched the love of his life stare out the window.

"Your majesty? You summoned me?" Roman asked as he stepped out of the floo.

Before Hermione could answer, Nathan appeared right behind Roman. Hermione told the men to have a seat and then summoned some drinks. Rose appeared with some hot tea as well as a tumbler of Fire whisky for her Mistress.

"Thank you Rose. I apologize for yelling at you," Hermione said gratefully as she saw the tumbler.

"No needs to apologize Mistress," The tiny elf beamed.

Hermione smiled. The elf bowed then popped out of the room. Hermione quickly downed the whisky, then sat beside Severus. She poured herself a cup of tea then began speaking.

"I called you two here because Voldemort has just gone too far. I received a letter today from my Aunt Livia. A group of Death Eaters attacked and killed my cousin Octavian. He was in Milan meeting with some members of the Ministry stationed there. They were driving back to Rome, when Death Eaters attacked their car. Octavian was severely injured and died two days later at the royal palace," Hermione explained.

"Oh no. I'm so sorry Hermione," Roman said sadly.

"Has your grandmother been told?" Nathan asked.

"Not yet. I flooed Aunt Livia and Uncle Aramanno and told them not to tell her yet. I'll be telling her later this evening after dinner," Hermione sighed.

"What are you going to do?" Severus questioned.

"I have an idea. Roman, I want you to get the head of the Aurors and tell him to come here in two weeks. Nathan, go to Albus and tell him. I would like for him to be at the meeting as well. It will be at 7 on Wednesday, two weeks from now," Hermione instructed. Roman and Nathan nodded.

"Is there anything you need Your Majesty?" Roman asked.

"Not at the moment. If Voldemort is foolish enough to try and attack this castle, it will be his funeral," Hermione answered, her voiced laced with venom.

The two men nodded. They finished their tea then left to fulfill her orders. Severus reached over and pulled Hermione into his arms. Hermione then broke down. She clung to him as tears of anger and pain fell from her eyes. All Severus could do was hold her and let her draw on his love for her.

* * *

"It has been done my Lord," Bellatrix said as she kneeled before Voldemort.

"Excellent. Now we will finish this once and for all. I will then be in control of the Wizarding world. Call our allies. We will begin our final preparations. Soon, the final battle will take place and we will be victorious!" Voldemort ordered with an evil smile.

Bella smiled and nodded eagerly. She turned and rushed out of the room. Voldemort stood from his throne and exited the room. He walked down the hall and entered the study. There sat Ron, Lucius, and Narcissa.

"My most faithful. I have a little mission for you," Voldemort said with a sadistic smile.

"What is it My Lord?" Ron asked.

"It's something you three will enjoy immensely." Voldemort smiled.

* * *

Later that evening, Adrienne sat at the dinner table and studied her granddaughter and Severus. She knew something was wrong from the second she entered the castle. A feeling of foreboding and sorrow filled the air. Finally, she had had enough waiting.

"What is going on here? I know something is wrong, so stop putting it off Hermione and tell me," Adrienne sighed as she sat her silverware down on the table.

"Very well. Grandmother, I received a letter from Aunt Livia today. Octavian is dead." Hermione stated.

"What! Who did it?" Adrienne demanded as she jumped to her feet.

"We know they were Death Eaters. We have yet to find out who specifically," Hermione answered sadly.

Adrienne walked from the room. Hermione and Severus stood up and followed her. They found her in the living room, on the sofa crying. Hermione walked over and wrapped her arms around her grandmother. The two women held each other as they cried. Severus turned and quietly exited the room.

"Does Master Severus needs anything?" Ivy asked.

"No thank you Ivy. Not unless you can tell me the names of the Death Eaters who killed Hermione's cousin." Severus sighed.

"That's somethings I cant's do," Ivy said.

"I know. Would you please send some hot tea and crumpets up to my room? I have a feeling Hermione and Adrienne need this time alone together," Severus replied.

"Yes Master Severus," Ivy said.

Severus cast one last look at the closed living room door before turning and heading upstairs. He knew if Hermione needed anything from him, she would come to him. He honestly had no idea how to help her with this.

* * *

At Hogwarts, Draco sat in the Gryffindor common room watching the rain fall against the glass. For the last few days, he had felt something was wrong. Terribly wrong. Ginny walked over and sat beside him.

"You all right?" She asked gently.

"I don't know. I feel like something's about to happen. Something bad," He answered.

"Don't worry. You have Harry, the other Gryffindors. You also have me," She said as she reached over and took his hand.

"Ginny?" Draco asked in hope, hoping she was going to say, what he thought she was going to say.

"Draco, I like you. I liked you even before I found out who's side you were really on. What I'm trying to say is, I think I'm falling in love with you," She said with a nervous smile.

Draco blinked at her. Then he did what he had been wanting to do since his fourth year. He reached over, pulled her into his arms, and kissed her. The kiss was sweet and tender. Ginny froze for a second, before responding. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his blonde locks. A few minutes later they pulled apart.

"I've been wanting to do that for sometime," He gasped.

"Me too," She giggled.

"It's about damn time!" Harry exclaimed as he walked over.

"Harry leave us alone," Ginny moaned as she blushed slightly.

"Shove off Harry." Draco said in a joking manner.

"I thought for a while that I was going to have to lock you guys in a closet or something. I mean you two were skirting around each other, not to mention the tension I felt whenever I was sitting in between you guys." Harry replied with a chuckle.

Ginny and Draco just shook their heads as they joined Harry and began laughing as well. The three friends then headed over to the table where their books and homework lay scattered around. As they worked , Draco was unable to shake the feeling that something was wrong.

'_I just hope this feeling is wrong. I wish Severus was here,' _He thought as he began on his Transfiguration homework.

T.B.C.


	17. Chapter 17

**A Royal Flush**

Summery: Hermione Granger is the sole survivor when Voldemort attacks her home. Albus is sent to retrieve her and brings his Potions Master along. How will our favorite Slytherin react when he find out the truth about Hermione? R/R

**Author's Note: **THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW HBP. SEVERUS AND OTHER CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THOSE TYPE OF STORIES THEN DON'T READ AND DON'T LEAVE REVIEWS JUST TO SAY IT SUCKS OR YOU DON'T LIKE IT!

**Chapter 17**

Two days later, Severus accompanied Hermione and Adrienne to Rome for her cousin's funeral. The trip was done in silence. Finally, the three reached the home of the Italian royal family. Aramanno's adviser rushed out to greet them.

"Welcome. I'm Giovanni. Their Majesties are waiting for you in the library. I will take you." Giovanni greeted.

Hermione and Adrienne nodded as they followed him inside. Severus admired the castle. It was just as extravagant as the Royal Palace in Britain. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. A few minutes later, they entered the library. Severus stayed back as Hermione rushed to her Aunt and Uncle.

"Oh Hermione. Why? Why my little boy?" Livia cried as she hugged Hermione.

"I don't know. I swear, Voldemort will pay. I have already put things into motion to ensure that he does." Hermione replied as she held her Aunt.

"Adrienne, we are glad you are here." Aramanno said.

"You are family. We will always be there when you need us." Adrienne said as she hugged him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners. I am Livia. You must be Severus. Welcome." Livia said as she held her hand out to Severus.

"The pleasure is mine Your Majesty." Severus greeted as he kissed her hand.

"There is no need to be so formal Severus. It's nice to finally meet you." Aramanno said as he extended his hand.

Severus firmly shook his hand. Hermione smiled over at him, threaded her fingers with his and led him to the sofa. The five sat and began making plans. Hermione filled them in on what she was planning. Severus was very impressed with her plan. He just hoped lady luck was on their side. Livia explained to Severus about what would happen at the funeral the next day.

"The family of the deceased will be standing near the body. We still hold the funerals the same as the ancient Romans. Octavian will be wrapped in a burial shroud, and placed on a funeral pyre. He will then be burned." Livia explained.

"I understand. I will be sitting with the other guests." Severus replied, not expecting what was about to come from Livia's mouth.

"You will do no such thing! You belong at Hermione's side and with us. You are family now and you are stuck with us!" Livia stated.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You'll find that when Aunt Livia tells you to do something, you had better do it." Hermione laughed.

"Yes ma'am." Severus said.

* * *

Lucius, Ron, and Narcissa stood at the edge of the Forbidden forest. They were going to meet up with Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle. After five minutes, the four Slytherins came walking up.

"Sorry, it took us a while to sneak away." Blaise said.

"That's all right. Here's the plan. We need you four to get a hold of someone. Our Lord wants this person unharmed and he wants them by Friday night." Lucius instructed.

"Who?" Pansy asked.

Ron, Lucius, and Narcissa smiled evilly as they named the person.

* * *

Hermione stood on her balcony, wearing a long white spaghetti strapped nightgown. watching the lightning flash across the sky. That afternoon, a fierce thunder storm had rolled in. It was now ten in the evening. Her Aunt, Uncle, and Grandmother had turned in for the night. She sighed when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her.

"How are you holding up?" Severus whispered.

"I'm all right now. I have no idea how I'll be holding up after tomorrow morning." Hermione answered.

"You and your cousin were close?" He asked.

"Yes. We grew up together. We never kept anything from one another. I still can't believe he's gone. I'll never see his laughing face. He would have made a great King when his time came." She answered as she leaned into his embrace.

"Don't worry. Octavian will be avenged. Come, it's time for bed. You're going to need all of your strength come morning." He sighed.

Severus led her back into the room. She stopped him after he closed her balcony doors. He looked down into her eyes.

"Stay with me. Please. I need you tonight." She pleaded.

Severus nodded. She climbed into the bed, while he stripped down to his boxers. He then joined her in the bed. They laid down and he gathered her into his arms. Hermione rested her head against his chest. Severus laid his head atop of hers.

"I love you." He whispered.

"And I love you too." She whispered.

Slowly she drifted off to sleep. Severus just held her listening to the soft sound of her breathing. He wished there was something he could do to ease her pain. He closed his eyes and let her breathing lull him to sleep.

T.B.C


	18. Chapter 18

**A Royal Flush**

Summery: Hermione Granger is the sole survivor when Voldemort attacks her home. Albus is sent to retrieve her and brings his Potions Master along. How will our favorite Slytherin react when he find out the truth about Hermione? R/R

**Author's Note: **THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW HBP. SEVERUS AND OTHER CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THOSE TYPE OF STORIES THEN DON'T READ AND DON'T LEAVE REVIEWS JUST TO SAY IT SUCKS OR YOU DON'T LIKE IT!

**Chapter 18**

The day of the funeral was cold and grey. Hermione stood stiffly beside Severus. He watched as her cousin was gently laid on the pyre. The priest began speaking in ancient Roman. Once finished, Hermione's Uncle took the torch and lit the pyre. That was the final straw for Hermione. She completely broke down.

"Sshh. It's going to be all right love." Severus whispered as he held her.

"I can't…do…this. I'm…not strong…enough." Hermione sobbed as she buried her face in his chest.

"Yes you can and yes you are. You'll rise above this stronger than ever." He whispered.

Severus looked up and his eyes locked with her families. Livia, Adrienne and Aramanno nodded. Severus gathered Hermione into his arms and headed back for the palace. Hermione clung desperately to his robe, as if he would disappear any moment. He quickly made his way to her rooms. By that time, she had cried herself to sleep.

"You'll pull through Hermione. I'll be right at your side helping you through this anyway I can." Severus said gently as he used wandless magic to change her out of her robes and into her nightgown.

"Severus. Don't…leave." Hermione called out in her sleep.

"Never. I'm right here." He whispered.

He quickly stripped off his robes and climbed in beside her. He tenderly gathered her into arms and held her. Even in her sleep, she clung to him in desperation.

* * *

Ron, Lucius, and Narcissa waited patiently. It was Friday night and the students were at dinner. They had received a letter from Blaise saying they would make their delivery at five after seven. It was now six fifty.

"What does the Dark Lord have planned for her?" Narcissa asked.

"I don't know. He didn't say." Ron answered.

"Look, they're early." Lucius pointed.

Coming toward them carrying a limp body was Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. They quickly hurried to the three Death Eaters. Blaise dropped the body at Lucius's feet, then looked up and smiled.

"That was easier than we thought. No one saw us. I doubt that her friends will notice she is missing right away." Blaise said.

"Excellent. The Dark Lord will be pleased with you." Lucius smiled.

"Oh, just so you know, She is now dating your traitorous son. They started earlier this week." Pansy said.

"This makes things even sweeter. Not only will this get Potter and Granger, but Draco too." Ron smiled.

"Yes. Now, you four get back inside the castle. Take these. Should that old fool begin suspecting you, these port keys will bring you straight to our Lord." Lucius explained as he handed the four Slytherins the four bracelets.

The four students nodded and returned to the castle. Ron grabbed up the body of his sister and activated their own port keys. The night was once more silent.

* * *

"How are you feeling Hermione?" Livia asked as she entered her niece's bedroom.

"I feel a little better. I'm sorry about breaking down like that. I shouldn't have been so weak." Hermione answered sadly.

"No, oh no Hermione. You're not weak by any means. You are strong, just like Octavian. I'm surprised you managed to hold on as long as you did BEFORE you broke down." Livia said gently.

"Your Aunt is right Hermione. There's no shame in crying and mourning those we love and loose. That doesn't make you weak." Severus added as he held her hand in his.

"I guess you are right. I just can't help but think there was something I could have or should have done to protect him better." Hermione sighed.

"This is not your fault Hermione. Voldemort will pay for what he has done to our family. I know he will." Livia replied.

Hermione nodded. She knew her Aunt was right. She got out of bed and entered her bathroom. Livia faced Severus with a weary look in her eyes.

"Do you think she will be all right Severus?" Livia asked.

"Yes. Hermione is the strongest witch I have ever met. Both mentally and magically. She will persevere. She will be fine Livia." Severus reassured her.

Livia nodded. A few minutes later Hermione emerged from the bathroom. Her hair was pulled into a high pony tail and she was wearing a black sweater, faded blue jeans, and black boots. Severus wrapped his arm around her shoulders and the three left the room and headed back downstairs.

Hermione instantly felt better once she sat down at the dinner table and began eating. She looked around and took in the sight before. Severus talking lively with her Uncle, her Grandmother and Aunt talking quietly about future wedding plans between her and Severus no doubt. Hermione smiled. The sight warmed her heart. She knew then that everything would work out. She would rise above the pain that Voldemort had caused her.

* * *

"Ugh. Where am I?" Ginny moaned as she held her head and sat up.

"Welcome Ginny." Voldemort said.

Ginny jumped to her feet and faced him. She glared at him as he walked over to her. She knew she should have been afraid, but she wasn't. She was angry. Voldemort began to circle him.

"You have grown up since we last saw each other." Voldemort said.

"What do you want with me Voldemort? Let me go." Ginny demanded.

"I can't do that. You are my link to Granger and Potter." Voldemort explained.

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but Harry and Hermione are just going to be pissed off and kick you arse from here to the next century." Ginny hissed.

Voldemort laughed evilly. He reached out and pulled Ginny toward him. Ginny began to struggle against him. He leaned down and pressed his lips toward hers. Ginny began fighting even harder. A few seconds later he released her. Ginny's eyes narrowed.

"You better get used to being here. You're going to be here for quite a while. Your pathetic order and that Queen of yours is going to loose." Voldemort hissed.

He turned and left the room. Ginny spit on the floor and began wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. As she did, she looked around the room. There was a queen size bed, a closet, a chest of drawers and a door that led into a bathroom.

"If Voldemort thinks he's going to win, he's greatly mistaken. Don't worry Draco, I will be back soon." Ginny said to the empty room.

* * *

The weekend passed. Hermione, Severus, and Adrienne returned to England. Adrienne went back to the summer cottage while Hermione and Severus returned to the Royal Palace. Hermione felt better now.

"Mistress, yous have a letter." Rose said as she handed the parchment to Hermione.

"Thank you Rose." Hermione smiled as she took the letter.

Severus watched as Hermione's face grow from shock, to anger. Severus walked over to her and began reading the letter.

"We need to go to Hogwarts. We have to find out what happened Now. Rose!" Hermione said.

"Yes Mistress." Rose replied as she appeared.

"Rose, Severus and I are going to Hogwarts. We will be there until after dinner. If anyone comes here looking for me, tell them to leave a message and I will talk to them once we get back." Hermione ordered.

"Yes Mistress." Rose nodded.

"Let's go." Hermione said firmly as she faced Severus.

"What are we going to do once we get there?" Severus asked.

"We'll talk to Draco and Harry and try to piece everything together then go from there." Hermione answered.

T.B.C


	19. Chapter 19

**A Royal Flush**

Summery: Hermione Granger is the sole survivor when Voldemort attacks her home. Albus is sent to retrieve her and brings his Potions Master along. How will our favorite Slytherin react when he find out the truth about Hermione? R/R

**Author's Note: **THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW HBP. SEVERUS AND OTHER CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THOSE TYPE OF STORIES THEN DON'T READ AND DON'T LEAVE REVIEWS JUST TO SAY IT SUCKS OR YOU DON'T LIKE IT!

**Chapter 19**

Hermione and Severus arrived at Albus's office and found Harry trying to calm down Draco. Once Hermione entered the room, Draco stopped yelling and ran toward her. He threw his arms around her and finally broke down.

"I should have known. I told her I felt something was going to happen. I let her leave the Great Hall alone. It's all my fault." Draco cried.

"Sshh. It's not your fault. You had no way of knowing this was going to happen." Hermione said.

"Hermione's right. We'll get her back Draco." Severus added.

"You promise?" Draco asked.

"I swear we will get Miss Weasley back." Severus answered.

"So you do have a plan?" Harry questioned.

"Yes. Originally, I wasn't going to do this for another week, but with Voldemort taking Ginny, he's forced my hand. What I need to know is what happened?" Hermione replied.

"Well, Friday night Ginny was the first one to leave dinner. When we didn't see her all day Saturday, we figured she was holed up in the library reading one of those romance novels she likes. We had Quidditch practice yesterday and today, but since it was raining, we knew Ginny wasn't going to come watch. It wasn't until tonight at dinner we started getting worried." Harry explained.

"Do you have any idea who may have taken her?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Right after Ginny left the hall, I saw Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle follow. I didn't think anything of it until tonight." Draco answered sadly.

"Albus, what are you doing about this?" Severus asked.

"As of now, all the students, save for Harry and Draco, are locked in their dormitories and the teachers, portraits, and ghost have searched the castle. No signs of Death Eaters or Miss Weasley." Albus replied.

"I'm assuming you've told Arthur and Molly." Hermione stated.

"Yes. They are at 12 Grimmauld Place with Bill, Charlie, Remus, and Sirius. They are waiting until I send them further instructions." Albus said.

"Here's what's going to happen. Severus and I will return to the palace. I will immediately send word to Roman and Nathan for them to meet at the palace and for Roman to bring the head of the Aurors with him. I want you to gather all the Order and its allies. Come to the palace at eleven. Starting tomorrow, Voldemort's breathing his final days. Harry, Draco, I recommend you come with Albus." Hermione instructed.

The three nodded. Hermione and Severus bid them good night and returned to the palace. Once inside she hurried to the study and wrote the appropriate letters and sent them off. She only prayed they weren't too late to save Ginny.

"Come on love. We need our sleep. Everything will work out just fine." Severus said.

"You're right. I'm going to need all my wits tomorrow." Hermione sighed.

Hand-in-hand they made their way upstairs for bed.

* * *

Albus, Minerva, and the current Head of Slytherin, Stacey Sinstra were making their way for the Slytherin Common room. With the new information about Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle, the four teachers were going to question them by use of Veritaserum.

"Attention, we are looking for Miss Parkinson, Mr. Zambini, Mr. Goyle, and Mr. Crabbe. Where are they?" Stacey asked.

"Um…they're gone professor." a timid first year said.

"Where did they go?" Dumbledore demanded.

"I…I don't know. Those four and a few other sixth and seventh years pulled something out of their robes and vanished a second later." The student said.

"Port keys. The rest of you, up to your dorms. Now! No one is to leave unless they are sick and need the services of Madame Pomfrey. And then you will notify Professor Sinstra in such a case." Albus explained.

The students turned and hurried to the dorms. The four professors spun on their heels and rushed from the common room. Albus hurried back to his office to send word to Hermione and Severus about the disappearance of the Slytherin students.

* * *

'_Think Ginny! You don't have your wand, but you haven't lost your brain! You can get out of this!' _Ginny thought as she looked around the room she had been placed.

The room was fit for a Queen, and she had a sickening feeling, that was exactly what Voldemort had in mind for her once he set his plan in motion. The room had two large french windows that over looked the grounds, but they were sealed with magic.

The door out of the room was locked at all times, and her meals were delivered by house elves. In general, she was screwed without her wand. She let out a frustrated growl as she flopped on her back on the bed.

"Hermione, I know you probably have something planned, but whatever it is, I hope you do it fast." Ginny sighed quietly.

Just then, she heard the door being unlocked. She jumped to her feet. In walked her brother Ron. He was holding a beautifully wrapped box. He sneered at her as he entered the room.

"Here. You're to get a shower and put this on. You have one hour." He hissed as he tossed the box onto the bed.

"You've delivered the message now get the fuck out of here." Ginny glared.

"You're so lucky the Dark Lord has ordered you to be unharmed. For the moment." Ron replied.

He turned and slammed the door and relocked it. Ginny sighed and entered the bathroom. She figured, if she at least went along with whatever Voldemort had planned, she may find someway out. Forty-five minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom. Her hair was pulled up in a French twist and she had applied a light bit of make-up.

Wearing only her bra, panties, and a bathrobe, she turned her attention to the package. Slowly she unwrapped and opened it. Inside the box was a beautiful gown made of what looked like the world's finest emerald green silk and matching two inch heels. Also in the box, was a jewelry box containing an emerald bracelet, chocker, and earrings.

"Well, at least the ass hole's got good taste." She said to herself.

Fifteen minutes later, Ron reappeared and motioned for her to follow him. He led her downstairs and into the formal dinning hall. Sitting at the head of the table, dressed in black dress robes, was Voldemort. He rose as Ginny entered the room.

"Welcome my dear. I thought you would enjoy dinning elsewhere than your room tonight." Voldemort said as he walked up to her and helped her into her chair.

"Thank you. I think." Ginny replied.

T.B.C


	20. Chapter 20

**A Royal Flush**

Summery: Hermione Granger is the sole survivor when Voldemort attacks her home. Albus is sent to retrieve her and brings his Potions Master along. How will our favorite Slytherin react when he find out the truth about Hermione? R/R

**Author's Note: **THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW HBP. SEVERUS AND OTHER CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THOSE TYPE OF STORIES THEN DON'T READ AND DON'T LEAVE REVIEWS JUST TO SAY IT SUCKS OR YOU DON'T LIKE IT!

**Chapter 20**

"Do you like your gifts Ginny?" Voldemort asked as two house elves poured him and Ginny a goblet of wine.

"They're lovely. Thanks." Ginny replied as she sniffed her wine.

"There's nothing in it. If I had wanted to poison you or drug you, I would have already done so." Voldemort stated.

Ginny just looked at him as she took a sip of the red wine. She then sat the goblet down and began eating her salad. Voldemort remained silent as he too began his meal. It was during the main course of filet mignons that he spoke again.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I have not yet killed you." He said.

"Not really. I figured I'm bait for Hermione and Harry. What I am curious about is why you kidnapped me instead of Draco. I thought his pain in the ass parents and my brother would have wanted his blood for turning on you." She said saucily.

"You're a lot smarter than your brother gives you credit for. Draco will get what's coming to him soon enough. As for Potter and her majesty, you're partially right. I have another reason for bringing you here." Voldemort replied with a smile.

"Oh? What's that?" Ginny shot in a rather bored tone.

"I want you to join me. Become my Queen. Once I defeat the Order and Granger, you and I will rule not only the Wizarding world, but the muggle world as well." Voldemort answered.

Ginny jerked her head up and stared at him. She couldn't believe what he had just said. He couldn't possibly be serious!

"You've lost your bloody mind! What makes you think I would even consider joining you? Let alone becoming your Queen?" She yelled.

"Don't play games with me. Ever since you were possessed by my teenage self, I have felt a connection to you, just as you've felt the same with me. Think about it, no more second hand things. No more trying to get out from underneath the shadows of others. You would be able to rule the world. You would be free to change whatever you wished." Voldemort answered in a persuasive voice. Ginny remained silent.

'_He's fucking crazy! Wait just one damned minute! I could use this. I could tell him that I will consider his offer. Then, when the final battle happens, turn on him and possibly give Harry the opening he needs! Brilliant girl!' _Ginny thought.

What no one knew about, was that Ginny had been taking private Occlumency lessons from Severus, since Voldemort returned in her third year. She had confessed to him, and later Hermione, that she could sometimes feel Voldemort's feelings. She had since mastered the skill.

"Hmm. I'll tell you what. I'll sleep on it tonight and let you know in the morning. Fair enough?" Ginny asked.

"Fair enough. Now, have your dessert and I will have Ronald escort you back to your room." Voldemort agreed.

Ginny smiled inwardly as she began eating a very luscious black cherry forest cake.

* * *

Severus awoke to find himself alone in his bed. He sat up and found Hermione standing at his window watching the sun rise. He climbed out of bed, slipped on his boxers, and moved behind her.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"A little. All I could think about was Ginny and how to pull this plan off without getting her caught in the crossfire." She sighed as she gratefully leaned into his embrace.

"Miss Weasley is a brilliant young woman. I'm sure she's already got her own little plan." He said.

"Ha. Ha. Knowing Ginny, you're probably right." She chuckled.

"Come on, let's get a shower and then some breakfast. We have a busy day today." He replied.

Hermione nodded. The two entered the bathroom and began getting ready for the day. Hermione had her back to Severus as she began to lather up her washcloth, when she felt his hands slid up her back and over her shoulders.

"What do you think you're doing Severus?" Hermione sighed.

"What does it feel like I'm doing Hermione?" Severus whispered.

"It feels like you're trying to have your way with me." She moaned as his hands slid over her breasts.

"Very good." He chuckled.

Hermione sagged against him as his hands began sliding the soapy washcloth over her body. Severus rained soft kisses over her neck and shoulders as his fingers began playing with the honey curls that covered her pussy. Hermione moaned as his index finger slid over her clit.

"Severus." She breathed.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Fuck me. Now." She answered.

Severus spun her around and picked her up. Their lips met as she locked her ankles around his waist. Without missing a beat, Severus shoved his hard cock deep into her heavenly depths. Both crying out into the kiss. Pinning her to the shower wall, Severus began pounding into her.

"Yes! Oh god Severus!" She cried.

"Hermione. You feel so good. Ohhhhh! That's it, fuck me back as I'm fucking you." He hissed into her ear.

Hermione drug her fingernails down his back leading to his ass, which she clutched firmly as he began thrusting harder and faster. She leaned her head against the wall, her siren cries sending him over the edge.

"Come now Hermione! God come on my hard cock! Now!" He growled.

"Severus! Yessssss! Aaahhh!" Hermione screamed as she came hard around his throbbing cock.

"OOHH! YESSS!" Severus roared as his seed spilled into her.

The two slowly sank to the floor, the hot water pouring over them. Shakily, they got to their feet. Without speaking, they took turns washing each other's bodies. Ten minutes later they emerged from the bathroom to get dressed.

"I'll see you in the dinning room." He said.

"All right." She replied.

They kissed briefly and parted ways. Hermione smiled as she began picking out her outfit for the day. She felt as if the balance of the war was about to shift in their favor.

T.B.C


	21. Chapter 21

**A Royal Flush**

Summery: Hermione Granger is the sole survivor when Voldemort attacks her home. Albus is sent to retrieve her and brings his Potions Master along. How will our favorite Slytherin react when he find out the truth about Hermione? R/R

**Author's Note: **THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW HBP. SEVERUS AND OTHER CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THOSE TYPE OF STORIES THEN DON'T READ AND DON'T LEAVE REVIEWS JUST TO SAY IT SUCKS OR YOU DON'T LIKE IT!

**Chapter 21**

Hermione and Severus sat in her study with Albus, Roman, Nathan, Jeffrey McIntire, the head of the Aurors, Harry, and Draco. Hermione took a calming breath then she began to explain her plan.

"Gentlemen, I've been planning this for a few weeks now. Ever since the attack on Severus. I have called in a few favors and in three days, all the allies of the Royal Family will be here. It's time we end this war. Albus, can you have all the Order's allies here in that time?" Hermione explained.

"Yes. I sent word last night and this morning I received word that they will be here by tomorrow evening. A few will be arriving today." Albus answered.

"Good. Jeffrey, can you have every Auror available ready in three days?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes your majesty." Jeffrey replied.

"Excellent. Severus brought up and interesting point last night. He said that knowing Ginny, she already has some plan of her own. I agree. I also know that Severus trained her in Occlumency and Legitimacy, because of her connection to Voldemort. As smart as Ginny is, she's probably figured that I'm going to be bringing the fight right to Voldemort's front door. She'll try her best to do what she can.

"Now, in three days, I want the Aurors, Order, and their allies here at the palace. The next day, training will begin. By this weekend, we will be ready and we will attack at dawn on Monday. Are their any questions?" Hermione instructed.

"What about us Mione?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled at her two friends. "You two will return to Hogwarts for the time being. I will personally come and get you on Sunday night. And before you ask about your training, you won't need it. Not that kind of training anyway. Harry, you're ready to face Voldemort one last time. Draco, you will be with me and Severus. The three of us will be guarding Harry as he and Voldemort duke it out."

Harry and Draco nodded in understanding. The meeting was concluded and everyone left. Hermione let out a deep sigh and slouched in the arm chair. Severus moved behind her and began rubbing her neck and shoulders.

"You're scared aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes. This plan isn't foolproof. I wish it was, but no plan is perfect. I just hope our spies within Voldemort's ranks will be ready for this. Grandma has spoken with Aunt Livia and Uncle Aramanno, they will be arriving tonight and Uncle is bringing half his army with them." She sighed.

"What about your army?" He questioned.

"They will be coming here tomorrow night. All I want is to end this war, return Ginny to Draco, finish Hogwarts, and enjoy the rest of my life with you." She stated.

Severus froze at her last statement. She stood up and faced him. After swallowing hard, he found his voice. "You want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Yes." She said.

Severus walked around the chair, pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Hermione felt her very breath being kissed away. When they pulled apart, Severus dropped to his left knee and took hold of her left hand.

"Hermione Granger de Bourbon, will you become my wife?"

"Oh yes! Yes Severus!"

Severus beamed as he stood up and withdrew a black ring box from his pocket. He opened it and removed the 2 carat Princess cut yellow diamond and gently slid it onto her finger.

"I've been wanting to ask you to marry me for over a month now." He chuckled.

Hermione just smiled as she hugged him. The couple then decided to take a leisurely walk around the grounds.

* * *

Ginny was walking around the grounds of the large estate the surrounded Voldemort's mansion. Earlier that morning she had told Voldemort she accepted his proposal. She was no longer to be locked in her room, although whenever she left the mansion, she would be followed by Ron or Lucius. As she walked, she began thinking.

'_Okay. Knowing Hermione and the Professor as well as I do, they already have some battle plan. Judging by how Hermione reacted after the attempt on Professor Snape's life, she'll be bringing the fight straight here. I also have a feeling her grandmother has spies within Voldemort's ranks. When the battle happens, I'll make sure I'm with Voldemort. That way, I can help Harry defeat the sadistic bastard once and for all.' _ she thought as she stopped at the edge of the small lake.

"You're dead Voldemort." She whispered to the chilly November wind.

T.B.C


	22. Chapter 22

**A Royal Flush**

Summery: Hermione Granger is the sole survivor when Voldemort attacks her home. Albus is sent to retrieve her and brings his Potions Master along. How will our favorite Slytherin react when he find out the truth about Hermione? R/R

**Author's Note: **THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW HBP. SEVERUS AND OTHER CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THOSE TYPE OF STORIES THEN DON'T READ AND DON'T LEAVE REVIEWS JUST TO SAY IT SUCKS OR YOU DON'T LIKE IT!

**Chapter 22**

Hermione stood on the back porch watching as her army, her Uncle's army, the Order, Auror's, the armies of Spain, France, and Switzerland, as well as the Order's allies train. In less than forty-eight hours, they were going to Voldemort's mansion. Adrienne stepped up beside her granddaughter.

"Magnificent isn't it?" Adrienne asked.

"Yes. They are ready. Tonight, I will tell them they have tomorrow off and for them to spend it with their loved ones or whatever it takes for them to be relaxed and completely focused on the battle on Monday." Hermione answered.

"That is a wise move. Your parents would be very proud of you honey." Adrienne smiled.

"I hope so. All I care about is defeating Voldemort, rescuing Ginny, and coming out of this with as few losses as possible on our end. As for Voldemort and his Death Eaters, I want them all dead." Hermione said evilly.

Adrienne just put her arm around Hermione's shoulders. She had always known her granddaughter had an evil streak, but she had never witnessed it to the extent as she had the past two days. Even Severus gave her a wide berth at times.

"Where's Severus?" Adrienne questioned.

"He's with Roman going over the battle plans that have been made. I want Monday to be as perfect as possible. Have our spies been able to give us the exact location of Voldemort's mansion?" Hermione replied.

"Yes. I have passed the information on to the commanders, as well as Severus, Roman, and Albus." Adrienne responded.

Hermione just nodded. Adrienne sighed quietly as she stared at Hermione. She turned and returned to the palace. She needed to talk to Severus and now.

* * *

Ginny sat with Voldemort amongst the large flower gardens. There were times when Ginny had a hard time believing Voldemort was quite as evil as he truly was. The Wizard was a walking contradiction. Evil and sadistic one moment, sweet and romantic to her the next.

"When should we marry? If you are to be my Queen, I want it done right. There will be an official wedding ceremony. One the likes no one has ever seen." Voldemort asked.

"How about…the Friday after this war ends. That will give you time to get the ball rolling before the wedding." Ginny answered with a smile.

Voldemort nodded. Ginny was quite impressed with herself. She was afraid she wouldn't be very convincing, but she was. No one, not even Lucius, Narcissa, Bella, or Ron suspected anything.

"It shall be done. I will go find Narcissa and Bella. The three of you can begin planning the wedding. Whatever you want my darling, get it. Money is no option." Voldemort said.

Ginny nodded. He kissed her gently, rose to his feet, and left. Ginny looked to her left and spotted Ron walking toward her. She got to her feet and prepared for a face-off with him. What she got instead, surprised her.

"I'm glad you have come to your senses Ginny." Ron said with a smile.

"Oh?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. I was afraid you would still be following Potter and Granger's foolish idea, that our Lord would and could be defeated and then you would be killed." He answered.

"Well, our Lord has helped me see the light dear brother. Once the light is defeated, I will make sure that you, Lucius, Narcissa, and Bella get what you deserve." She smiled.

Ron nodded. Just then, Narcissa and Bella came walking up. Ron bowed to them and left. The three women re-entered the mansion and headed for the study where they would begin planning for the wedding of Ginny and Voldemort. The whole time, Ginny prayed that Hermione and the Light succeeded and defeated Voldemort once and for all.

* * *

Hermione sat in the library going over the maps and battle plans. The troops had been dismissed and weren't due back at the palace until five the next evening. Severus walked in and studied his fiancee. He saw immediately what Adrienne had meant. The past two days, all Hermione cared about was the battle. She barely took time to shower and eat. Let alone anything else.

"Hermione." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"You and I need to have a talk." He said.

"So talk." She replied as she put aside one piece of parchment, only to pick up another one.

"Could you stop going over the battle plans? Everything is set and everyone is ready." He requested.

Hermione sighed, but did as he requested. Severus walked over, took her hands, pulled her to her feet and led her over to the sofa. This was the closest they had been since the evening her proposed.

"Look, I'm worried about you. So is Adrienne. You're being consumed by the upcoming battle. I know how important this is, but you can't forget to live as well. If you let your anger and lust to defeat Voldemort swallow you, it will destroy you. Then what will it matter if you win or not?" Severus asked.

"What do you know about this? Do you have any idea what it's like to be the one person that everyone looks to for strength and support? To be a leader of an entire community that has paced their faith wholeheartedly on your shoulders?" She yelled as she jumped to her feet.

"No I don't, but I do know what it's like to have your emotions and duties consume you to the point that you are blinded to everything else around you!" He countered as he too got to his feet.

"Severus, this isn't some game! I am responsible for the lives of over ten thousand men and women! One mistake on my part and they are dead! Then I have to tell their families they died because I miscalculated something or I missed something vital!" She screamed.

By now Adrienne, Livia, Aramanno, and Albus had appeared in the doorway of the study, watching the fight begin to escalate.

"What about me Hermione! Damnit! Do I mean anything to you or was I just some good fuck to you! Someone to pass the time with until you grew bored!" Severus roared.

"Oh yeah! That's all you are to me! If that's all you are, I wouldn't have accepted this now would I!" Hermione yelled back as she held up her left hand.

"Then what about me! We haven't spent so much as two seconds alone together since everyone got here! I would like to spend some time with you before I go running off into a battle where I might not return!" He screamed.

"You know I can't just drop everything just because you get a hard-on!" She cried.

"If that's how you feel, then so be it. THE ENGAGEMENT IS OFF!" He hollared.

Hermione's eyes narrowed and hardened like diamonds. The group at the door watched in shock as Hermione took off the engagement ring and threw it at Severus. The ring collided with his forehead, nicking him over his right eyebrow. Hermione then spun on her heel and left through the south door, slamming it behind her.

* * *

"Draco, you all right?" Harry asked as he sat beside Draco in the empty Gryffindor common room.

"I'm worried about Ginny. Not to mention Severus and Hermione." Draco answered.

"Ginny will be fine. What do you mean about Mione and Severus?" Harry questioned.

"I got a letter from Severus this morning. He says, Hermione has become withdrawn from everyone and everything that isn't related to the planning of the attack. Including him." Draco sighed as he stared out the window.

"Draco, you've seen Hermione during test time. It's no different. She will be back to her normal self once the battle and war are over. You'll see." Harry offered with a smile.

"I hope so. For Severus's sake. God knows the man deserves something bright in his life." Draco said.

* * *

"You and the Dark Lord's wedding will be beautiful Ginny. Narcissa and I swear it will be perfect." Bella said.

"I'm sure it will be. Now, we have picked the colors, the dress robes for the men and women, my dress, his robes, that only leaves his grooms men and best man, and my brides maids and Maid or matron of honor." Ginny replied as she went over her check list.

"I will have all the female Death Eaters come over tomorrow so you can narrow the field. Perhaps, I could speak to the Dark Lord about his grooms men and Best Man." Narcissa offered helpfully.

"That will be wonderful. Thank you. Now, let's call it a day. I'm tired and it sounds as if I will have a long day ahead of me tomorrow." Ginny replied.

The three women put their books and lists away and headed upstairs to their rooms. Once alone, Ginny changed for bed and stood at her balcony, gazing at the stars.

"I love you Draco. Don't worry, I'll be with you again soon." She whispered at the twinkling orbs in the raven black sky.

T.B.C


	23. Chapter 23

**A Royal Flush**

Summery: Hermione Granger is the sole survivor when Voldemort attacks her home. Albus is sent to retrieve her and brings his Potions Master along. How will our favorite Slytherin react when he find out the truth about Hermione? R/R

**Author's Note: **THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW HBP. SEVERUS AND OTHER CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THOSE TYPE OF STORIES THEN DON'T READ AND DON'T LEAVE REVIEWS JUST TO SAY IT SUCKS OR YOU DON'T LIKE IT!

**Chapter 23**

The weekend flew by. Hermione and Severus only spoke to each other if they had too. The morning of the battle, Hermione stood at the living room window watching the troops get ready, and thinking.

'_What have I done? I can't believe how consumed I was. I've hurt the only man I will ever love and I doubt he will ever forgive me. I guess the only fair thing to do is release him of his duty once this is over. That way he won't have to look at me.' _She thought sadly.

"Mione, it's time." Harry said as he poked his head into the room.

Hermione nodded. She turned and exited the room. Praying that Severus would survive and be given the chance to move on after the hurt she had caused him.

* * *

Ginny stood with Voldemort. Ten minutes ago, the wards surrounding the mansion had been destroyed. Now, five thousand Death Eaters stood on the grounds, facing an army of ten thousand advancing on the mansion.

"Stay at my side my love. I will protect you and soon, this war will be over and we will be victorious." Voldemort said.

"I can't wait." Ginny smiled, knowing soon, Voldemort and his Death Eaters would be dead and she would be reunited with Draco.

* * *

The fighting began almost immediately. Hermione, Harry, Draco, and Severus made their way through the throng of fighters. Killing Death Eaters as they slowly grew closer and closer to the mansion.

"Look out!" Draco yelled.

Hermione turned and was instantly knocked to the ground by a hex. She grunted as she clutched her arm. A second later she was back on her feet, ignoring the pain and blood flowing down her arm.

"You all right?" Severus asked as he covered her.

"I'm fine! Let's keep moving!" Hermione ordered.

Fifteen minutes later, the four stood before Voldemort and Ginny. Draco could only stare in shock at the sight of Ginny holding Voldemort's hand. That was until he met her eyes. He instantly felt her push into his mind and saw her plan. So did Harry, Hermione, and Severus.

"It's finally come down to this Potter. You and her Majesty will be defeated and your kingdom will belong to me at last." Voldemort hissed.

"Keep dreaming ass hole! It's you who will be defeated!" Harry yelled.

Voldemort released Ginny's hand and approached Harry. The battle echoing around them as Harry and Voldemort both drew their wands. Without warning both yelled the killing curse. Just like in Harry's fourth year, their wands locked.

"I'm stronger than you! Time to die!" Harry screamed.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"NOOOO!" Voldemort screamed as Ginny yelled the curse.

Catching on, Hermione, Draco, and Severus too yelled the curse. As they kept repeating the curse, Voldemort began growing weaker. Harry pulled out a back up wand and he too yelled the curse. After five minutes of them yelling the curse, Voldemort began glowing green.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING! NOOOOO! I CAN'T BE DEFEATED! NOOOOOOO!"

The five were thrown back ten feet as Voldemort exploded into a billions pieces. Slowly everyone got to their feet. Everyone but Hermione. Severus rushed to her side while Draco, Ginny, and Harry ran to join the fighting.

* * *

"She'll be fine Adrienne. She was just knocked unconscious and lost quite a bit of blood. I gave her a blood replenishing potion. She should awaken sometime tomorrow. I want her to take it easy for the rest of the week. There's no doubt she'll be pretty sore. After all, she was thrown into a stone wall." Poppy reported to Adrienne, Severus, Harry, Draco, and Ginny.

"Thank you Poppy. I really appreciate this." Adrienne smiled.

Poppy nodded and left. After Voldemort had been defeated, his Death Eaters were all killed and his mansion was completely demolished. The entire final battle lasted only an hour and a half. The Wizarding world was finally free. Of the ten thousand troops Hermione called, only five were killed. The five were Aurors. Adrienne had already notified the families and arranged for them to have a hero's funeral.

"I'm relieved she's going to be all right." Harry said.

"Yes. Why don't you three go get some rest. Severus, would you come with me please." Adrienne requested.

Harry, Ginny, and Draco didn't need to be told to get some rest twice, they were exhausted. Severus and Adrienne left Hermione's room and made their way into his. Severus sat on the bed, while Adrienne sat in a chair.

"What are you going to do about her?" Adrienne asked.

"I don't know. That all depends on her Adrienne. She obviously doesn't love me otherwise she wouldn't have said the things she did." Severus answered angrily.

"My boy, listen to me. I know Hermione. She didn't mean what she said. I think you and her need to talk about this. Otherwise, you two will BOTH make a mistake you will regret for the rest of your lives." Adrienne advised.

Severus nodded. Adrienne stood up, patted his shoulder and left the room. Severus stripped out of his robes and laid down to rest. As he drifted off to sleep, he thought about what Adrienne had said.

'_Perhaps there's still a chance for Hermione and I. I don't want to loose her. I love her so much.'_ He thought sadly.

* * *

A week later Hermione sat on her throne at the celebration ball at Hogwarts. Since the battle, she and Severus hadn't had a chance to talk. There were interviews, paperwork, and rebuilding. She watched as Severus danced with Minerva. She smiled as she saw Ginny and Draco dancing as well as Harry and Hannah Abbott.

"Care to dance?" Roman asked.

"I'd be honored." She smiled.

The two moved onto the floor. As they danced, Roman began talking.

"Why don't you just talk to him?"

"I'm scared Roman. I know I hurt him. How could he ever forgive me for the things I said to him?" She replied sadly.

"Love has a way of working things out. All you two need to do is sit down and talk this out. I suggest you do so now. Severus just left the hall. Go to him." Roman said.

Hermione nodded. As she left the hall, she drew on every bit of courage she could, cause she knew she was going to need it. She found Severus sitting in the rose gardens, the fresh snow surrounding him.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked.

"You're the queen." He answered.

Hermione bowed her head, but went to sit beside him.

"Severus, I know I hurt you and you probably hate me. I've decided that if you want to, you are free to leave my service. I don't blame you after all, why would you want to be around someone you hate." She said.

"You think I hate you? I could never hate you Hermione. I still love you and I still want to marry you." He replied.

"What? You…you…still want…to be with me?" She stuttered in shock.

"Yes. I know we both said somethings we didn't mean that night. Do you think we could just forget about it. I understand now that how you acted that weekend, is just part of who you are. I think I can get used to it." He answered.

Hermione turned and faced him. Her face broke into a tearful smile as she threw herself into his arms. Severus could only hold her as she began to cry. After several minutes she spoke again.

"Severus, I'm so sorry. I had no idea how bad I was hurting you. I love you so much and I still want to marry you. I never want to loose you again." She said.

"I love you too and I do want you as my wife. Will you marry me?" He asked.

She nodded enthusiastically as the tears continued to fall. Severus beamed as he pulled out the ring and slid it back onto her finger. They leaned toward each other and kissed tenderly.

* * *

"So, you double crossed Voldemort and he never suspected you? Brilliant." Draco laughed as he and Ginny danced.

"I thought so myself, that's why I did it." Ginny chuckled.

Draco pulled her even closer as they kept dancing. Just then, Ginny looked over his shoulder and saw Hermione and Severus entering the ballroom arm-in-arm, and the 2 carat yellow diamond engagement ring gleaming on her finger.

"Look! Is that what I think it is?" Ginny asked.

"It sure is. Looks like they made up." Draco beamed.

Hermione and Severus walked right up to the stage. The band stopped playing and everyone turned and faced the couple. Hermione cleared her throat and everyone fell silent.

"First of all, I would like to welcome everyone and thank everyone here who fought bravely in the final battle and helped us win our freedom from Voldemort." Everyone began clapping and cheering. Once the room fell silent again, she began speaking once more. "I now have some wonderful news. I will let Severus here, make the announcement."

Severus stepped up to the mic. "The wonderful news her Majesty spoke of is this, Hermione and I are engaged to be married."

There was silence in the ballroom, but suddenly the room erupted. Everyone began clapping and cheering for the happy couple. Smiling, the couple stepped off the stage. Everyone rushed foreword to congratulate them.

T.B.C


	24. Chapter 24

**A Royal Flush**

Summery: Hermione Granger is the sole survivor when Voldemort attacks her home. Albus is sent to retrieve her and brings his Potions Master along. How will our favorite Slytherin react when he find out the truth about Hermione? R/R

**Author's Note: **THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW HBP. SEVERUS AND OTHER CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THOSE TYPE OF STORIES THEN DON'T READ AND DON'T LEAVE REVIEWS JUST TO SAY IT SUCKS OR YOU DON'T LIKE IT!

**Chapter 24**

Hermione and Severus returned to Hogwarts. As Hermione went to her classes and helped rebuild her kingdom, she and Severus tried to plan their wedding. As Christmas neared, they had hoped to have the holidays to do more planning, but they weren't so lucky.

Hermione sat in her room reading over the letter she had just received from Roman. As she read it again, she let out a heavy sigh.

Dear Hermione,

I know you were hoping to have a peaceful Christmas holiday with Severus, but I need your help. An hour ago, I received a letter from your Aunt Livia. Your Uncle Aramanno needs you to come to Italy the night the holidays begin.

According to Livia, it appears they have discovered a few Death Eaters hiding out near the Royal Palace. Since the Death Eaters fall under your jurisdiction, they felt it be best that you come and arrest them. I will be meeting you in Italy the next morning.

Again, I am so sorry for this interruption your Majesty. Your Aunt and Uncle both send their apologies as well. I will see you in four days.

Sincerely,

Roman

* * *

When Severus entered Hermione's room, he found her standing at the window, her forehead resting against the window. He looked over at the coffee table and found the note from Roman. He sighed, for he knew what the letter meant. She would be leaving again.

"Hello Hermione." He said.

"Hi. Severus, I know we were suppose to spend the holidays together, but…"

"I understand. Don't worry about it. We still have plenty of time to plan the wedding. I know you're busy what with rebuilding your kingdom plus being a student." He interrupted.

"Aunt Livia contacted Roman. It seems a few Death Eaters left England before the battle and have been spotted near the palace. I'm going to arrest them. I don't know how long I'll be gone." She explained sadly as she turned and faced him.

"When do you leave?" He asked.

"Friday night. Roman will be meeting me there on Saturday morning." She sighed as she plopped down on the sofa.

Severus sat beside her and pulled her into his arms. Hermione snuggled deep into his embrace as he rubbed her back soothingly. It had been nearly a week since they had made love. Hermione had gotten used to him being right beside her at night.

"Stay with me tonight?" She asked.

"A herd of wild Hippogriffs couldn't drag me away tonight." He stated.

Hermione stood up, pulled him to his feet and led him toward the bedroom. Tonight, nothing and no one was going to disturb them. At the door, she placed heavy wards on the suite so that no one could enter unless she let them in.

* * *

Once in the bedroom, Severus pulled Hermione into his arms and kissed her fiercely. Hermione returned the kiss eagerly. They quickly stripped each other of their clothes and got onto the bed. Severus rested on his arms as he stared into her eyes.

"I love you Hermione." He whispered.

"And I love you Severus." She whispered back.

They kissed again tenderly as Severus began to slowly enter her. Both moaned into the kiss as they became one. Severus wanted to make their love making last as long as possible.

"Severus." She sighed as he began to move within her.

Severus smiled as he began to kiss along her jaw and neck. Hermione sighed and arched her head back against the pillow. Her arms and legs wrapped around him, pulling him closer to her. Her fingernails sliding down his back.

"You feel so good Hermione." He groaned as she rotated her hips, rocking against him.

He began moving a little faster and a little harder. Hermione's moans and sighs were like music to him. Their lips met once more, this kiss was felt deep in the recesses of their very souls. Hermione used her weight to roll them over so that she was now on top.

"You're so beautiful like this." He sighed as she began to ride him slowly.

Hermione smiled brightly down at him as she began rotating her hips, taking him deeper and deeper. Severus groaned and tossed his head against the pillow. She placed her hands on his chest as she began moving even faster. He reached up and took hold of her breasts, massaging them and twisting her nipples slightly.

"Ohhhhh. Severus. Yes, that feels so good." She moaned.

"I'm glad you like it." He chuckled.

Severus grabbed her hips and rolled them over once again. Hermione groaned when he pulled out of her. Her disappointment only lasted a second as he moved her onto her stomach and knelt behind her. She cried out in ecstasy as he thrust deeply into her.

He couldn't hold back and neither could she. He began to pound into her, as he reached under her and started fingering her clit. She felt herself spiraling off into oblivion from the pleasure he was sending through her.

"Yessss! Oh god! Severus! Make me come! Please!" Hermione cried out.

"Ohhhhh. Hermione. That's it love, rock back against me. Come for me. Come now Hermione. Aaahhh!" Severus roared as he emptied his seed deep within her.

Hermione's mouth hung open in a silent scream as her body locked up as she came hard and powerfully around him. Slowly, they sank to the bed, gasping for air and holding one another tightly.

"I hope you don't think I'm done with you yet your Majesty." He teased.

"I should hope not." She smiled back.

Laughing, they got to their feet and headed for the bathroom for a hot bath before beginning round two. It was going to be a long, blissful night for the both of them.

T.B.C


	25. Chapter 25

**A Royal Flush**

Summery: Hermione Granger is the sole survivor when Voldemort attacks her home. Albus is sent to retrieve her and brings his Potions Master along. How will our favorite Slytherin react when he find out the truth about Hermione? R/R

**Author's Note: **THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW HBP. SEVERUS AND OTHER CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THOSE TYPE OF STORIES THEN DON'T READ AND DON'T LEAVE REVIEWS JUST TO SAY IT SUCKS OR YOU DON'T LIKE IT!

**Chapter 25**

The Christmas holidays came and went. Hermione had arrested five Death Eaters that had abandoned Voldemort right before the battle. She was so busy with studying for the N.E.W.T.'s and planning things for the rest of the year, that she and Severus hardly got any wedding planning done.

Ginny sat in the Gryffindor common room with Draco, Harry, Neville, Lavender, and Parvati. Shortly after the battle, Neville began dating Lavender and Harry began dating Parvati. Ginny suddenly got an idea.

"Guys, come with me. I think I may know a way to help Hermione and the Professor with their wedding." Ginny beamed.

The six Gryffindors hurried out of the common room. Ginny led them straight to Severus's classroom. The others looked at one another in confusion. After a few moments Severus opened the door and looked at the group in slight confusion.

"Professor, are you alone in your classroom?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. Why?" Severus replied.

"Let us in and I'll explain. I have an idea that might help you and Hermione with your wedding." Ginny explained.

Severus stepped aside and the six entered. Everyone took a seat and Ginny jumped right into her idea.

"Has Hermione mentioned what kind of wedding she wants? I mean is she going for the full Royal wedding type or a small simple ceremony with just family and close friends?" Ginny questioned as she used her wand to conjure a notepad and quill.

"Well, she said that she wouldn't mind having a Cinderella wedding. Whatever that means." Severus said.

"Figures. I always knew Hermione had a girly side to her." Lavender chuckled.

"It means Professor that she wants a huge beautiful wedding. All right, have you two discussed where you want it?" Ginny explained.

"We both agreed to have the wedding here since this is where we both met and Hogwarts means a lot to both of us." Severus answered.

"Indoor or outdoor?"

"Outdoor."

"Spring, summer, fall, or winter?"

"Spring."

"Muggle, wizarding, or both?"

"Both."

"Okay. I want you to start thinking about who you want for your best man and grooms men. I'll talk to Hermione about her Maid of Honor and bridesmaids. Leave everything to me and I can have all the details ironed out. Were you guys planning to get married this year?" Ginny asked. Severus just nodded. "Perfect. I'll keep in touch. Come on guys." Ginny beamed.

Severus and the others just looked at Ginny like she was crazy, but the Gryffindors followed Ginny and left a very confused Severus sitting at his desk.

* * *

January passed into February. Hermione had been questioned much the same way as Severus had a day after Ginny had bombarded Severus. Hermione and Severus were both so busy preparing for the N.E.W.T's that they had little time to spend with one another. The third week of February, Ginny met with Albus, Minerva, Adrienne, Livia, and Molly.

"Okay Ginny, what is going on?" Molly demanded.

"Well, poor Hermione and Professor Snape have had little to no time to plan their own wedding. They were hoping to get married this year. I have questioned them both about what they wanted and have found the perfect way to give them the wedding they both want and they can have the Easter holidays for a honeymoon." Ginny explained energetically.

"I'm all ears. God knows those two deserve the wedding of their dreams and at least a few days of peace after all they've gone through." Adrienne stated.

Ginny immediately explained her wedding plans as well as how to pull it off. This included how to get Hermione out of the books long enough to pick out her wedding dress and for how to get Severus to pick out his Dress robes. All the other wedding details Ginny had covered.

"It's perfect Ginny. I'm sure Hermione and Severus will love it." Minerva replied.

"I agree. It's a perfect blend of Hermione and Severus. Have you thought about who will preside over the wedding?" Albus asked.

"No. That's the only thing I'm stumped on." Ginny sighed.

"I'll do it. It would be an honor to marry them. After all, I think of them both as my own children." Albus said.

Ginny jumped to her feet and hugged him. Everything was ready. Adrienne and Livia would handle getting the family ready as well as picking out the flowers and other decorations for the wedding and reception. Albus would handle making sure the grounds would be ready and the Great Hall prepared for the reception. Molly and Minerva would handle helping Hermione and Severus with their wedding attire.

* * *

It was a cold, rainy day in March when there was a knock on both Hermione and Severus's doors. At Hermione's stood Molly and the shop owner of Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. At Severus's door was one of Madame Malkin's assistants.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"We're helping you pick out your wedding dress. Or robes, whichever you choose." Molly answered with a smile.

And so it began. All day, Hermione went through both robes and dresses. Finally she found the perfect dress. After the dress, came the veil and headpiece. Four hours later, Hermione's dress, veil, headpiece, shoes, and bridesmaid's dresses were picked out and paid for. Severus took less time. He settled for traditional wedding robes for himself and his groomsmen.

"I think I need to have a word with Ginny." Hermione said to herself as she exited her suite.

* * *

The Easter holidays came quickly for Hermione and Severus. After Ginny explained to both Hermione and Severus that she had everything planned to the letter concerning their wedding, and Hermione complaining that Ginny should had told her from the beginning, Severus and Hermione just sat back and relaxed, knowing their wedding would be perfect.

"You nervous?" Lavender asked Hermione the night before the wedding.

"No. Excited, definitely." Hermione answered.

Hermione had chosen Ginny as her Maid of Honor, and Lavender, Tonks, her cousin Julia, Parvati, and Padma as her bridesmaids. Severus had chosen Remus as his Best Man, and Harry, Kingsley, Filius, Roman, and Bill Weasley as his Groomsmen.

"I heard Severus put up quite a fight when father told him that you and he had to spend the night apart." Julia said as she painted Hermione's fingernails.

"He was furious, but I think he'll get over it." Hermione giggled as Padma finished her toenails.

"I still can't believe you are marrying Professor Snape. I mean…sure the guy's hot and all, but he's got a bad temper." Parvati said.

"He's not that bad once you get to know him. Plus he confided in me that he's turned in his resignation to Albus. He'll be living with me in the palace full time after the term." Hermione replied.

"Who's taking his place?" Ginny asked.

"I promised him I wouldn't tell. Don't worry Gin; this person is just as good as Severus. Maybe not as strict, but just as brilliant." Hermione answered.

* * *

"You seem tense Professor." Harry commented.

"Do I? I can't help it. I'm afraid that she may change her mind and leave me standing at the altar." Severus sighed.

"Hermione wouldn't do that to you. Look, I know right before the battle you guys got into it, but Hermione loves you and you love her. Everything will go perfectly tomorrow." Roman said comfortingly.

"Roman's right. You two belong to each other. You're going to make her mad and she's going to make you mad, but in the end you both fix things or fate fixes them for you." Remus added.

"You're right. I'm worrying over nothing." Severus smiled.

The guys just started laughing. Severus quickly joined in. Ten minutes later, Harry whipped out a deck of cards, and the guys began playing Texas Hold' em poker. It was well after midnight before they all fell asleep.

T.B.C


	26. Chapter 26

**A Royal Flush**

Summery: Hermione Granger is the sole survivor when Voldemort attacks her home. Albus is sent to retrieve her and brings his Potions Master along. How will our favorite Slytherin react when he find out the truth about Hermione? R/R

**Author's Note: **THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW HBP. SEVERUS AND OTHER CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THOSE TYPE OF STORIES THEN DON'T READ AND DON'T LEAVE REVIEWS JUST TO SAY IT SUCKS OR YOU DON'T LIKE IT!

**Chapter 26**

The day of the wedding was perfect. The skies were blue with a dusting of white wispy clouds. A gently breeze blew through the grounds. Hermione stood at her window watching as the house elves set up the chairs, flowers, and the other decorations. Hermione couldn't believe that Ginny had done all of this.

"What you thinking about?" Tonks asked as she stood beside Hermione.

"I owe Ginny. Big time. I mean, she making this wedding happen just to see me and Severus happy. Everything is perfect." Hermione smiled.

"Well, unless we get you bathed and dressed, it won't be perfect for Severus. Come on, you can't be late for your own wedding." Tonks chuckled.

* * *

Severus had just finished pulling his hair into a low pony tail, when there was a knock on the door. He turned and opened it. He found Albus standing there smiling. Severus moved aside so the Headmaster could enter.

"How are you feeling my boy?" Albus asked.

"I'm scared as hell Albus. What if I don't make a good husband. Before her, I didn't even know how to love." Severus sighed as he began pacing.

"Severus, there are no rules to marriage. Trust me, I've been married to Minerva for nearly sixty years now and there are times she and I feel as if we're still learning the ropes. The best advise I can give you is this; be honest with each other. Always be truthful and you can't go wrong." Albus smiled.

"I'll remember that. So, is it time?" Severus asked.

Albus nodded, chuckling as he did. The two Wizards made their way out of Severus's rooms and out onto the grounds. Severus was shocked at the number of people there. Hermione's family, the entire student body of Hogwarts, a few reporters and Ministry officials. The biggest shock for Severus was the sight of his mother sitting in the front row.

"Severus." She beamed as she stood and walked to him.

"Mother? How? I don't understand." Severus stuttered as he hugged her tightly.

"I received a very intriguing letter from Adrienne. She explained the situation and I came back to England immediately. Oh Severus, you look so handsome. I can't wait to meet your bride." Alyssa Snape said with a bright smile as straitened his color.

"Mother, I thought I'd never see you again. I've missed you." Severus said with a smile.

"Now, now. I'm here and I'm remaining here. I have had Snape Manor restored and will be moving in this weekend." Alyssa beamed.

All Severus could do was hug his mother. Albus cleared his throat. Reluctantly, Severus released his mother and took his place up at the alter. After a few minutes soft music began playing. Severus held his breath as he watched the Brides Maids and Maid of Honor walk down the aisle. Finally, Hermione came into view.

* * *

Hermione walked toward Severus on the arm of Arthur Weasley. She smiled brightly behind her veil as she saw his mouth fall open and remain that way. She tried not to giggle. Hermione took in the vision of her soon to be husband standing before her.

His dress robes were black, with a blood red trim and Celtic knots imbedded in blood red. He looked ever bit the dark warrior. She thought he was the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. Finally, Arthur handed her over to Severus.

"Hi." He said with a smile.

"Hi yourself." She replied with a bright smile of her own as Severus lifted her veil. After sharing a loving look, the couple turned and faced Albus as he began speaking.

"We are gathered here today to unite two souls as one. Do you, Severus Snape, and Hermione Granger, join us here of your own free will to acknowledge the eternal bond shared by both of you." Albus began.

"I do." Severus said.

"I do." Hermione said.

"You may face each other, join hands. Uh, Severus, you may say your vows." Albus said.

"Hermione, through all the tears and struggles, I always knew in my heart that we'd make it here. I promise to love and respect you from this point forward as your husband, as my wife, my lover, my friend, and my soul mate. All I am is yours." Severus said

"Hermione." Albus said.

"Severus, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I was afraid that you were too good to be true, that maybe I didn't deserve someone so pure and beautiful and loving as you are. But here we are surrounded by the people that I love the most and I feel so proud, and so blessed to be your wife. Severus, I was born to love you and I always will." Hermione said tearfully.

"Here before witnesses, Severus and Hermione have sworn their vows towards each other. With this cord, I bind them to those vows." Albus said as a rope wraps itself loosely around their joined hands.

"Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be." Hermione and Severus said together.

"So mote it be." Albus said.

"So mote it be" repeated the congregation.

"You may kiss your bride." Albus said with a smile.

Everyone began clapping and cheering as Severus pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her soundly. Hermione eagerly returned the kiss. It took the sounds of whistles and cat calls from Harry, Remus, and Ginny to break them apart. The couple turned and faced the congregation.

"I now present, Mr. and Mrs. Severus Snape." Albus beamed.

Music began playing as the couple made their way back down the aisle.

T.B.C


	27. Chapter 27

**A Royal Flush**

Summery: Hermione Granger is the sole survivor when Voldemort attacks her home. Albus is sent to retrieve her and brings his Potions Master along. How will our favorite Slytherin react when he find out the truth about Hermione? R/R

**Author's Note: **THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW HBP. SEVERUS AND OTHER CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THOSE TYPE OF STORIES THEN DON'T READ AND DON'T LEAVE REVIEWS JUST TO SAY IT SUCKS OR YOU DON'T LIKE IT!

**Chapter 27**

Hermione and Severus smiled, laughed, and danced with their guests. When Hermione was introduced to Alyssa, she found herself being pulled into a tight hug. Hermione instantly fell in love with Alyssa.

"Thank you my dear, for giving Severus a chance and showing him that he does deserve a wonderful life." Alyssa said.

"Don't worry Mrs. Snape. I will do everything in my power to make sure your son has a wonderful life." Hermione smiled.

"It's either mom or Alyssa to you. None of this formal stuff, we're family after all." Alyssa replied. Hermione nodded.

* * *

"Have I told you I love you lately?" Severus asked as he and Hermione waltzed across the dance floor.

"Not in the past hour." Hermione giggled.

"I love you Hermione Granger de Bourbon Snape. I love with all my heart and soul." He said.

"And I love you Severus Derek Snape with all my heart and soul." She whispered back.

Severus leaned down and kissed her tenderly. Everyone around the happy couple just smiled and continued dancing. It was nearly one in the morning when the reception finally ended. Hermione and Severus took a port key that Adrienne had arranged to the lush seaside of Ireland for the Easter holidays.

"I can't believe Miss Weasley managed to pull this off." Severus sighed as they dropped their bags in the living room and headed upstairs.

"Me either. We owe her big time." Hermione agreed.

Hermione let out a squeal as Severus swept her into his arms. Their laughter rang through the cottage as he ran upstairs to the master bedroom to consummate their marriage. This was going to be a week they were both going to enjoy.

* * *

The honeymoon seemed to fly by for Hermione and Severus. The night before they were to return, Hermione stood on the back porch looking over the shoreline beneath the cliff the cottage sat on. She let out a heavy sigh as Severus walked up and wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong love?" He asked.

"I don't want to return, but I know we have to." She answered.

"Hermione, I know how you feel, but I have classes to teach and you do have your N.E.W.T's to take in a month and a half. Don't get discouraged, soon we won't have to divide our time." He said gently.

"What do you mean?" She asked in confusion as she turned and faced him.

"I won't be returning to Hogwarts next term. I turned in my resignation after the final battle. I belong with you, helping you rule your Kingdom Hermione, and that's where I will go." He answered as he cupped her chin in his hand.

"It's not just my Kingdom anymore. You're my King, so that makes it your Kingdom as well Severus." She whispered gently.

Severus leaned down and kissed her. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He gathered her into his arms and carried her back into the cottage. The couple headed upstairs to their room. A roaring fire was burning in the hearth, flowers scattered over the bed, and champagne and strawberries on a bedside table.

"What's all this?" She asked.

"I thought I would make our last night here special. Shall we?" He answered as he offered her his hand.

Hermione giggled as she placed her hand in his and let him lead her to the bed. They got comfortable and Severus poured them each a glass of the amber liquid. With their glasses in hand, they began feeding each other the strawberries. Before long, they began kissing and teasing each other.

"I believe you are trying to seduce me my dear wife." He chuckled.

"I believe you're right my darling husband." She whispered.

Severus placed their empty glasses on the table, rolled her onto her back and began kissing her. She threaded her fingers in his hair as she rocked her body into his, drawing a soft moan from the back of his throat. His lips made their way down her neck.

"Oh Severus." She sighed.

"Care to get rid of these clothes?" He asked with a wicked glint in his eye.

Hermione snapped her fingers and their clothes melted away. Both sighed as their bodies met together in skin-on-skin. Severus continued his journey down her body. Paying extra attention to her breast and nipples which were extremely sensitive to him.

"Severus! Oh god yes." She cried as he sucked a hardened nipple into his mouth.

"Mmmm." Severus hummed as he flicked his tongue over her nipple.

Hermione moaned as she arched into him. She let out a loud gasp, as she felt his fingers brushing over her clit. Down, Severus continued kissing and licking. Hermione just sighing, moaning, gasping and purring as he soon reached his destination. Her clit and pussy.

"Looks like you're all ready for me." He chuckled.

"Please Severus. Don't tease me." She begged as she began to writhe beneath him.

So he didn't. "SEVERUS!" Severus slid his tongue as deep as he could inside her, while fingering her clit. Hermione just arched her hips into him, causing delicious friction against her clit and pussy.

"Oh yes! Severus, don't stop! Please!" She begged.

"I don't intend to stop. Not for a long time." He said huskily.

Within moments, Hermione let out a scream, clutched a hand full of sheets, and came hard. Severus greedily swallowed every drop of her ambrosia as it flowed into his waiting mouth. Slowly he licked her clean and made his way back up her body, kissing gently as he did.

"I'd say that's the quickest you've had me come orally all this week." Hermione gasped.

"I agree. Time for more fun." Severus smirked.

Without a word, Hermione quickly pushed Severus onto his back. She was happy to see he was rock hard. Silently she climbed on top of him, and slowly slid herself onto his hard cock.

"God Hermione."

"Oh Severus."

Slowly she began riding him. Taking him slow and deep into her. Severus took hold of her hips and began guiding her movements. She sighed and tossed her head back in pleasure. To him, she was a vision when she gave into her passion. With a growl, he took hold of her hips and rolled them over.

"Hope you're ready to scream." He whispered.

And scream she did. Severus began pounding into her, bringing them both closer and closer to their peaks. He knew they would come together, which was exactly what he wanted.

"Oh god! Severus! Yes!"

"Hermione! I'm so close!"

Hermione drug her nails down his back, as she felt her climax building and building. Severus slammed his lips over hers as he tried to hold back his own climax. Finally he could hold back no more.

"HERMIONE!"

"SEVERUS! OH SEVERUS!"

The two lay there trembling and clutching one another, trying to catch their breath. After a few moments, they rolled onto their backs. Severus reached over and pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"I love you so much Hermione." He said.

"And I love you Severus. I'm looking forward to having a peaceful future together. A couple of kids." She said.

"Kids huh? That could be nice." He smiled.

"Um… I hope you think so in about five months." She said quietly.

Severus froze. He sat up and looked down at his young bride. He then looked at her stomach. It was then he noticed the slight bulge of her stomach. He couldn't believe it; he was going to be a father.

"When did you find out love? Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I found out right after I returned from Italy. I didn't tell you because I was scared of how you would react and plus we've both been so busy lately." She answered.

Severus pulled her into his arms and kissed her tenderly. She had unknowingly given him the greatest gift she could, besides her love. A child. Something he had always wanted. As they drifted off to sleep, Severus's left hand gently rubbed her stomach, as he made plans for the future.

T.B.C


	28. Epilogue

**A Royal Flush**

Summery: Hermione Granger is the sole survivor when Voldemort attacks her home. Albus is sent to retrieve her and brings his Potions Master along. How will our favorite Slytherin react when he find out the truth about Hermione? R/R

**Author's Note: **THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW HBP. SEVERUS AND OTHER CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THOSE TYPE OF STORIES THEN DON'T READ AND DON'T LEAVE REVIEWS JUST TO SAY IT SUCKS OR YOU DON'T LIKE IT!

**Epilogue**

The months after their wedding flew by. Hermione graduated at the top of her class, just like everyone predicted. She and Severus were now living in the royal castle and she was due any day now. They had found out Hermione was going to have a little boy. They had decided to name him Joshua Gabriel.

"Severus…ugh…I think it's time." Hermione moaned as she sat up in bed.

"I'll floo Poppy." Severus replied as he jumped from the bed.

* * *

For six hours Hermione was in labor, with Severus right at her side. Joshua was perfect. He had a head full of black hair like Severus and powerful lungs. Hermione sat up in their bed and smiled as she watched Severus hold their son.

"He's perfect Hermione." Severus smiled.

"Yes he is. You look like a natural holding him." Hermione said with a smile of her own.

* * *

That first year seemed to fly by for the proud parents. Joshua was walking at eight months and started talking a little after he was a year and a half. Hermione stood on the back porch watching Severus give Josh a piggy back ride around the backyard. Hermione had never seen Severus as happy as he was when he was with Josh.

"Come on you guys, time for dinner!" Hermione called out.

Josh's laughter rang through the air as Severus ran past Hermione and into the castle. Hermione just chuckled and shook her head as she followed her husband and son into the home.

* * *

Hermione sat in her study going over a new plan that had been brought up during the last session of the Wizengamot. The plan was to create a Wizarding Orphanage for all those children who had lost both their parents in the war. The war had been over for almost five years, but the devastation was still present. She decided to take on the project herself.

"Um…Mistress." Rose said as she popped into the study.

"Yes Rose?" Hermione asked.

"You might want to come see this. Ivy and Lily aren't allowing Master and Young Master into the castle." Rose answered nervously.

Hermione looked at the elf in confusion and then followed. When she got to the back door she saw why Ivy and Lily were so irate. She placed her hands on her hips and faced her husband and son.

"Severus Derek Snape and Joshua Gabriel, what is the meaning of this?" Hermione demanded. The two were covered head-to-toe in mud.

"Now dear, before you start yelling, let me explain." Severus said.

"This had better be good Severus." Hermione replied.

"Well, Josh wanted to see if he could dig from here to China and asked me to help. You know I can't refuse him honey. Besides, didn't you ever do anything like that as a child?" Severus explained.

"No I didn't do anything like that. As for digging to China, Josh, that is not possible. Of all the days you two had to pull this. Grandmother and Alyssa will be here in one hour for dinner. Ivy, Lily, Rose, apparate them straight to the bath tub. Ivy, Lily, scrub Josh till he gleams. Rose, you help me clean up this mess and make sure the backyard isn't a disaster." Hermione instructed.

The three elves nodded. Before they could apparate Josh and Severus upstairs, Hermione grabbed the camera, snapped a picture of them, and busted up laughing. Josh and Severus began laughing as they were apparated upstairs.

* * *

"Mommy, is it true I'll be the next King after daddy?" a ten year old Josh asked.

"Yes honey, but that won't be for quite some time. Next year, you will start at Hogwarts. Just because you're the Prince, doesn't mean you can't have fun just like the other students. This is where your upbringing will be different from mine. I was trained more on how to be a Princess and such, and it took your Uncle Harry to help loosen me up. I want you to have fun and learn everything you can, but most importantly…don't forget to make friends and have a good time. You understand?" Hermione answered.

"That's what daddy said." Josh replied.

"What did I say?" Severus asked as he entered the library.

"About studying, but making friends and having fun next year." Josh replied.

"That's right. Remember, just be yourself. You have plenty of time to play the role of Prince when you get older, right now, just be a kid." Severus smiled as he ruffled Josh's hair.

"Dad!" Josh whined as he pulled away.

* * *

Severus sat under the oak tree in the backyard, taking in the peaceful night air. That morning he, Hermione, and their four-year-old daughter Sarah, dropped Josh off at Platform 9 ¾.

"Hey stranger." Hermione smiled as she sat beside him.

"Hey yourself. Sarah asleep?" Severus asked.

"Yup. She had me tell her the story of how I became friends with Harry. She finds it funny about me nearly being clobbered by a troll." Hermione answered.

"I think she just likes the adventure of the story. That and it shows you in one of your few damsel in distress moments." Severus replied.

Hermione nodded. The house seemed so quiet without Joshua yelling that Sarah was taking his things or Sarah crying that Josh was picking on her. It would take some getting used to the fact that their oldest son and heir to the throne was now at Hogwarts.

"Harry and Draco promised they would keep Josh out of trouble." Hermione sighed as she sat between his legs and leaned against his chest.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about Josh getting into trouble yet. Next year however, that will be different because Jason will be there." Severus added as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

Hermione just moaned at the mention of Jason's name. Jason Ryan Malfoy was Draco and Ginny's ten-year-old son. Despite the one year difference, Jason and Josh were best friends. During the school year, Jason stayed with Ginny at Malfoy Manor while Draco taught Potions. Harry had taken up the D.A.D.A post.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

"I'm thinking about how lucky I am. I was given a second chance when you choose me as your bodyguard. Now, I have everything I've ever wanted. My mother back in my life, a beautiful and loving wife, two of the greatest kids a parent could ask for, and peace." He answered.

"Well, I'm glad your life is peaceful. Because of you, I found strength during my darkest times. The death of my parents, the death of my cousin, and dealing with that nightmare of a war. Thanks to you, I managed to pull through and come out stronger than ever." She said as she snuggled deeper into his embrace.

The couple sat under the stars just reflecting on everything that had brought them together, almost tore them apart, and where they were now. Both thankful for all they had gone through, even the bad, because it made them better rulers for their Kingdom and better parents to their children.

**The End!!**


End file.
